The Honesty of Undercover
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Deaths out at Pendleton mean the team need to go in. The only problem? The victims were gay men. Meaning two of the team will have to go undercover as partners, in every sense of the word. What secrets will be revealed as Callen and Deeks venture into the marines as boyfriends? What will they find? And will it still be there when the cover is dropped? Callen/Deeks. Set mid-season 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my darlings. Here is my new story. While it is a case fic, it will be concentrated more on the relationships within the team, Callen and Deeks in particular. So if that isn't your cup of tea, I'd advise against reading it.**

 **Anyway that been said, I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

The top team of NCIS Operations of Special Projects sat around the bullpen, exchanging the usual banter between the two sets of partners. Though no matter who spoke it always seemed that Deeks came out the worst for it, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the relationship he had with this team, and he was pretty sure that now, after having worked with them for over a year, they had finally accepted him as well. It felt good having people he knew he could trust watching his back, and having a partner who he could have a laugh with. Yeah he was really enjoying his role as LAPD liaison, and if he was also the clown, he could cope with that just fine.

This usual conversation was interrupted by a shrill whistle coming from tech operator Eric Beale, gaining their attention and causing all four to move towards the stairs. It looked like they had a case. About time too in team leader Callen's mind. They hadn't been very busy of late, and he was getting restless. He liked to be doing, investigating and solving problems. It keep his mind busy, and it was much better than dismantling his own electrical equipment, which is how he spent most of his nights. Not that he actually had much to go at, but still. He did not like being bored.

Walking into the ops centre they were confronted by not only Eric and Nell, but Hetty was there too. This had to be an important case if there operations manager was at the briefing, it made Callen give her a curious look, though she refused to let him see anything in her own face. He would find out why she was there soon enough, though whether he would like it or not she did not know. But needs must, and he was her best undercover agent. No one else would be able to pull this role off as well as him… well him and a certain member of his team at any rate.

"In the last two weeks there have been two murders of marine officers based at Pendleton. Captain Andrew Willer was murdered thirteen nights ago, and First Lieutenant Craig Johnson two nights ago." Nell said when she saw all the team had gathered, pulling up pictures of both men on the big scene so they could see whose deaths they were investigating, as well as the crime scene photos for both murders.

"Did they work with any sensitive intel? There deaths cause a question of national security?" Callen asked his attention fully on what Nell had to say now. Two murders, that was not good. It looked like they either had someone who wanted something particular, or they were looking at a serial killer, neither were good options in his mind.

"No, neither did they work together." Nell replied but before she could say any more Deeks spoke up.

"So what did they have in common?" He asked with a frown. The homicide detective in him coming out as he studied the crime scene photos and saw the similarities in the way both men had been killed and dumped.

"They were both gay and living on base with their civilian partners." Nell responded biting her lip as she waited for someone to ask why it was they were investigating the murder of two gay marine officers. It really wasn't something the OSP did.

"Why are we getting this case?" Sam asked confused. Sure it was bad, but surely the local NCIS office should be dealing with this, not them.

"The current investigation has hit a wall Mr Hanna, and the SecNav would like this solved as soon as possible." Hetty replied with a smile, though she said no more. She could see her lead agent had picked up what she didn't say very easily.

"He doesn't want people thinking the navy and marines condone sexually motivated crimes so soon after the repeal of don't ask, don't tell." Callen nodded, he could understand that, even if it was obviously politically motivated, but what he could understand was, "why us?"

"It has been decided an uncover operation is in order to find the perpetrators, and that, as you know Mr Callen, is what we specialise in." Hetty responded blandly, she had no doubt he had already figured that out too, but she allowed him to make it seem like he hadn't so it was she who had to explain it to the team.

"Okay. So Sam goes in as an officer, and I'll be his partner." Callen replied turning to the team to organise the op but Hetty's next words stopped him.

"I don't thinks so Mr Callen. I'm sorry but I do not believe that this is a role Mr Hanna will be able to portray. Plus I think it would be better if he went in as your commanding officer who makes it vocal he does not like homosexuals. Thus hopefully integrating himself with the people we are trying to track down." She stated in a voice that brooked no argument from anyone.

"So who's going in as my civilian boyfriend then Hetty?" Callen asked wishing he could beg her not to say the words he knew that were going to come out of her mouth. Anyone but him, please. Not that he had anything against the guy, in fact it was more the opposite reasoning. Deeks was far too attractive for him to be able to play at being in a relationship with him without some of his true feelings for the guy showing. Oh man, he would definitely prefer to go in with anyone but the detective.

"Why Mr Deeks of course, who did you think?" Hetty replied with a smirk. She knew exactly what was going through her lead agents head. And while she had never intended to involve herself in any of her agents love lives, the idea that this might just give the man a push towards the younger one… well who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth?

And Deeks standing there listening to her words felt himself being torn in half. One part of him couldn't wait to be able to legitimately touch Callen whenever he wanted under the guise of a cover, not to mention the idea of seeing him in a uniform, but another part was scared shitless that he would reveal the feelings he had for the older man. Oh this could go so badly if agent Callen ever found out the truth, that since the moment he had first met him he had had the hots for the guy. In fact thinking about it, Marty Deeks could not think of any way that this assignment would end in anything but a crash and burn.

Little did he know that G Callen's mind was running along a very similar train of thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank French fan (Guest),** **Guest, Guest and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. The response to this story was awesome, so thank you.**

 **To address any confusion, when this story is based (mid-season 3, 2011), the SecNav at that time was male. Hope this helps.**

 **Anyway enough from me. Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It didn't take long to arrange Sam's cover as a marine major, nor to arrange that Kensi would be there contact with the rest of the team by going in as a specialised NCIS agent there to help solve the case. She would also be able to work overwatch for Deeks when Callen was 'working' in that role.

Once that was decided Sam went off to get his uniform from Hetty, and give himself time to become Major Samael Jones, hard-ass marine who had been in the service for years and did not like the changes that were happening around him. Kensi followed so she could go over a map of the base and the case file. She needed to make sure she was up to speed if she was going to go in as the one sent to help solve it.

That left Nell and Eric to develop covers for both G and Deeks'. That was a little harder. Not so much Callen's, he would be going in as Sam's captain, his supposed right hand man. But Deeks was more difficult. They needed to give him an occupation that meant he could spend his time investigating around the base all day, and be able to integrate himself with the partners of the other marine officers living on base. It was finally agreed that he would be a writer of war novels, a Martin D. Rothwell, which would give him a perfect excuse if he was found somewhere he wasn't supposed to be. As well as giving a perfect cover to how he and G had met. He was researching a book and they fell in love over stories of G's time in the service.

With that organised, they left the wonder-twins to do their thing and backstop them, creating books that Deeks supposedly had written out of thin air, as they made their way down to wardrobe. Time to dress for their parts.

Hetty already had the clothing arranged for them both in separate cubicles, and so they both made their way inside to change. Deeks found that he would be wearing jeans, shirt and a jumper over the top. It looked trendy on the side of nerdy, which he knew he would be able to play well. They worked for his cover, and he spent a few moments trying to work out just what sort of man Martin D. Rothwell was. He knew he would have to be the tactile one in his relationship with Captain Greg Smith. After all marines weren't known for their sensitive, mushy sides. So it would be up to him to make sure they both got noticed by the right people. Or wrong people, depending on how you looked at it. He was glad about that. Because he knew that while playing G's significant other, there was no way he would be able to keep his hands to himself.

Callen on the other hand quickly changed into his uniform and straighten up as he thought over his cover. Nell and Eric were giving him a decorated past, not too decorated, but enough for anyone reading his file to know he was a good, Solid marine officer.

He had decided that he would be a marine similar in style to that of his friend Jethro Gibbs, quiet but knowing. He would make sure to give of an air of mystery. It was the kind of personality he would expect someone to have who had lived through don't ask, don't tell but was now out in the open with his partner. Yeah he could work that.

Coming out of his cubicle to check how he looked in the mirror he found Deeks there before him, looking far too attractive in stylish jeans and shirt, with a slim fit, V-necked jumper over the top. Oh yeah he wasn't going to have any problems making it look like he was in love with the guy, that was for sure. Turning his head without saying a word to study his own appearance, he noticed Deeks give him a once over just like he had done the younger man. Though being Deeks he wasn't going to say nothing.

"Ummm, I do like a man in uniform." Deeks smirked, flirting with Callen to the best of his ability while trying out his character on the man who was going to have to pretend to like it.

"Ah-huh." Callen replied raising his eyebrow at the younger man but saying nothing more as he pulled his cuffs straight so the creases in his sleeves fell just so.

"Just getting into character." Deeks responded when Callen didn't really react. He was worried he would get the wrong idea.

"In that case, shouldn't you have said you do like your man in uniform?" Callen asked turning to look at Deeks with a smirk of his own, enjoying how Deeks mouth opened and closed as if he couldn't think of a reply to that. Satisfied that he had silenced the other man for the moment, G turned back to the mirror and started correcting his collar. He didn't think he could cope with flirty Deeks while they were still in ops. He had to maintain some sort of reputation here after all.

Deeks stared at Callen for half a minute before he smiled. Oh there was no way he was letting it go that easily. With that he moved so he was standing behind Callen and wrapped his arms around him, pulling their bodies close as he rested his chin on his shoulder. Oh man that felt so god damn right. He almost forgot to speak he was enjoying the sensation so much.

"Why? You jealous I'm gonna run off with some other marine when we get to Pendleton, honey?" He whispered chuckling as he felt Callen first tense then relax back into him as if there was nothing unusual in his behaviour.

"Nope." Callen replied placing his hands over Deeks', trying to slow down his racing heart. He knew he should pull away and tell the guy to save it for when they were on the case, but he couldn't. Not now he was in Deeks arms for the first time ever.

"Oh? And whys that?" Deeks asked smirking as he moved so he cheek was touching Callen's and they were staring into each other's eyes via the mirror in front of them.

"Because if you do I'll hunt you down and kill you both." Callen responded simply. There was no hint of jokiness in his tone. It was deadly serious.

"Remind me not to make you jealous." Deeks answered letting Callen go with a wink before turning to see they had an audience in the form of Hetty and Sam.

"This way Mr Deeks if you would." Hetty said smiling indulgently at the two men. For she knew that while Mr Callen may have said the words as part of his cover, he also meant them, deep down inside. If only the two would open up and let themselves see what could be between them. Well hopefully this cover would help them do that.

"You're gonna have to deal with that on a daily basis you know. No escape at the end of the day." Sam said when he was alone with G. He had found the display between the other two highly amusing. He didn't envy G having to pretend to be in a relationship with Deeks one bit. In fact he would be surprised if his partner didn't kill the younger guy if they had to do it for too long. He knew he would if he had to do it. In fact he was pretty sure he wouldn't last day in Deeks in company.

"True, but I get to escape to work for my wonderful commanding officer instead." Callen replied with a smirk, trying not to let Sam see how cold his body suddenly felt at the loss of the contact with Deeks. He needed to get himself under control. This was just a cover, he had to remember that.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like you much. I have it on good authority." Sam responded laughing out right now. He was going to ride G so hard. He couldn't wait. It was going to be so much fun to see how much G could take before he cracked one way or another. Though obviously not in front of anyone. He knew G was a consummate professional. He wouldn't do that. He might try and beat the living crap out of him once they're done, but he would always maintain his cover.

"Wow, you really do know how to make me feel loved." Callen replied with a shake of his head. He was already dreading being Sam's subordinate. It was gonna hurt like hell. He hated taking orders at the best of times, but coming from Sam? Oh it was not going to be good.

"That's not my job G, that Deeks'." Sam chuckled as he walked away to go and coordinate with Kensi, leaving G to go to Hetty and get equipped with a watch containing GPS. She wanted to make sure she knew where her team were at all times. She would not risk any of their lives with this op.

Once everyone was kitted out, G and Deeks moved towards the van they were driving down that contained all there worldly belongs, apparently, and Sam and Kensi went off to the respect cars. It was time to get the show on the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Mulderette, lederra, Petunia3116, I Feel Possessed, French fan (Guest), for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. Your response to this story is amazing.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Getting through the gates of the base was easy even though Callen had changed out of his uniform in favour of a shirt, jeans and leather jacket. He was expected, or at least Captain Smith was. Therefore it didn't take long for him and Deeks to drive round to their new home. It was a smallish house, with just one bedroom, bathroom, livingroom and a kitchen-dinner. But it was furnished, so at least they didn't have to lug in anything except the boxes. Callen had no idea what any of them contained, but as Hetty had organised them, he assumed they were the things you would expect a couple to bring, as well as a few things that were not so ordinary. Or at least he hoped there were. He and Deeks were each other's back-up, and the younger man would be spending each day here. He wanted to make sure he had sufficient weapons and equipment to do his job and keep himself safe.

Climbing out of the cab of the van he threw the keys to the house to Deeks with a yell at him to get it open, as he moved round to the back with the intent of starting to unload the boxes.

Deeks happily went and unlocked the door, taking a few moments to walk through the rooms and clear the house. Making sure everything was good for them to move in. Once done he returned outside and couldn't stop the warm smile that spread across his lips at the sight of G with his jacket off and shirt sleeves pushed up as he bent over to grab a box.

"You just gonna stand there and watch?" Callen called when he felt eyes on him and turned to notice Deeks was watching him.

"I was thinking about it. I do like the view." Deeks replied with a smirk moving over to smack Callen's ass before quickly saying in an undertone, "we have an audience." He didn't want to be on the end of Callen's death glare for his behaviour after all.

At that Callen looked out of the corner of his eye to see the twitch of the curtain from the house next door before he turned his focus back on Deeks with a smirk on his face.

"In that case…" He mumbled as he put down the box and moved swiftly to grab the younger man's jumper and pull his face towards his. Once there he slammed their lips together, using his tongue to open the others mouth and kissing him so thoroughly that Deeks wondered if his legs would ever work again. He certainly hadn't expected that. Not that he was complaining, no way. In fact it took barely a second for his body to catch on and kiss Callen back, trying his best to keep up with the older man.

When Callen finally pulled back and let Deeks go he was glad to see that the other man seemed a little out of breath. Good. He hadn't planned for the kiss to be that heated, but as soon as he had felt Deeks lips under his own he had lost all thought. All he knew was that he was finally doing the one thing he had wanted to do for so long, and nothing was going to stop him doing it the way he wanted to. He liked the idea that Deeks had enjoyed it as much as he had. But still they had a cover to maintain, and to everyone here that was not the first kiss they had ever shared. They couldn't standing there staring at each like it was.

"Now pick up a damn box." He said with a jokey tone and a twinkle in his eyes to break the tension that surrounded them. He then turned back to get the one he had had in his hands before Deeks' return.

"Yes sir." Deeks replied with a sunny smile, pulling himself together. Now was not the time to go to mush just because Callen had kissed. Oh man, Callen had kissed him and it had been awesome. No, think about that later. For now, unpack the van.

It didn't take them long to finish, they were just closing up the back when the woman who had been watching them approached with a smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm guessing you're the marine." She said smiling at G and holding out her hand. It was obvious really, Deeks really didn't have the hair for it after all.

"Captain Greg Smith. This is my partner Martin Rothwell." G replied with an easy smile as he shook her hand and then gestured to Deeks who was standing beside him.

"Nancy Graham. My husband is a first lieutenant, welcome to Pendleton." She responded moving to shake Deeks' hand as well. Her smile was genuine and Deeks couldn't stop himself from smiling back, though he made sure to rein in his flirtatious nature. He was there undercover as Callen boyfriend after all.

"Nice to meet you Nancy. You'll have to show me round when Greg here is off at work." Deeks said in a friendly tone with an open expression on his face, as if he was used to having to make new friends as he followed the one he loved around the country, going from base to base.

"I would like that, there are some great people here. We having a coffee morning on Monday, my house, if you'd like to join us?" Nancy answered, ready and willing to extend the hand of friendship and comradery to the partner of another marine officer, even if he was male. She did not have a problem with that, though she knew how some would be able it. She wanted to make sure Martin knew he had friends around he could count on.

"That would be great thanks, what time?" Deeks asked and Callen watching had to smile to himself. Trust Deeks to find friends already. It was just like him, he was damn good at his job.

"11. Well see you then. I'll leave you both to your unpacking now. I know what a hassle it can be. Bye." Nancy called as she made her way back to her own home, ready to call her friends and let them know all about the new arrivals.

Callen and Deeks exchanged a look at that and moved towards their new home. There was no doubt in either of their minds that by that evening everyone on base would know the new captain was gay and had brought his partner to live with him. Good. Now they had the weekend to unpack. Hmm, that was going to be a lot less fun than working the case, but needs must and all that. They both had to make sure they had their story straight for Monday, when Callen would go to work and 'meet' his new commanding officer, and Deeks would make new friends over cookies recipes or whatever else it was the wife's talked about.

Callen wasn't sure he wanted to know, but knowing Deeks as he did, he could imagine the other man couldn't wait to find out. For the first time he was glad Deeks was the one playing the civilian rather than him being Sam's partner as he had first proposed. Well, for the first time that didn't involve him kissing the younger man at any rate. Hmmm, he might have to try and find some other times that he just had to kiss Deeks, purely for his cover of course.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **Petunia3116, Mulderette, LKK (Guest), French fan (Guest) and guest (Guest)** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It didn't take Deeks and Callen long to unpack, though they were surprised by some of the things they found in the boxes. First there was three completed novels supposedly written by Martin D. Rothwell, they were real novels as well, not just covers on blank books. Where Hetty had managed to get them they both decided it best not to ask. It seemed she really was a miracle worker. The next thing which surprised them was the number of photos in frames that the boxes held. The majority of them were of Deeks and Callen together, posing happily in each other's arms in various different locations around the world. They were both pretty sure they hadn't been there for any of them being taken. In fact they were sure they hadn't ever had a photo taken together full stop. It really did show you the wonders Nell and Eric could achieve with a computer.

The last photo Callen unearth thought, he recognised. Oh not the back drop, but the image of himself in his uniform and Deeks with his arms around him. He was pretty sure it had been taken from the security camera when they had been in wardrobe. And because of that, because it was the only photo he felt was the real deal, it was the one he put on the mantel making it the focus of the room.

Deeks didn't say anything when he saw it, but he too smiled, glad that they had at least one that was really them together.

That night they pulled something out of the well-stocked freezer, thank you Hetty, and sat on the couch with the TV on low as they went over there cover once more. Making sure they both knew there history together well enough to be able to answer any questions. They didn't doubt for a second that there would be questions. Especially from the wife's Deeks was meeting on Monday morning. So they needed to make sure their stories were straight.

It was then that it was time for bed. It was a time they had both been putting off for as long as they could, neither knowing how the other would feel sharing a bed with them. But soon it became obvious they could put it off no longer. Mainly because Deeks was practically falling asleep on the couch, his head subconsciously resting on Callen's shoulder.

"Hey Marty, wake up." Callen said gently giving the younger man a shake. They had agreed to use their first names at all time while undercover. It would be easier to remember to do it in public then, but this was the first time Callen had actually said Marty out loud. He liked the sound of it on his lips, it was less harsh than Deeks, and far more intimate.

Deeks smiled when he heard his name spoken in the voice he had wanted to hear it in for so long, even if it was just because they were pretending to be boyfriends. It still made a warmth grow inside of him, and helped him believe that this was real. He knew that was a dangerous game to play when working undercover, but he couldn't help it. And hell, it would help convince everyone else, right?

"Okay G. We should probably go to bed." He agreed sitting up and rubbing a hand over his face, hoping he hadn't drooled at all, especially not on Callen's shoulder. That would not be good. The other guy would never let him live it down when they got back if he had done that.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Callen replied, trying to hide the smile at the G that came so easily to Marty lips. He liked it, a lot.

At his words Deeks thought for a moment, trying to decide what to say in response to that. He could agree and let it go. And therefore never get the chance of sleeping with the man of his dreams, or he could push and see how far Callen would go to maintain their cover. Taking a deep breath he spoke.

"Na-ah. We're a couple. We sleep together."

"You know I don't really sleep much, right?" Callen said, not addressing what Marty said. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with the younger man, but he wasn't sure he trusted his body not to do things it really shouldn't when he was asleep. He didn't want the other man to know just how much he wanted to share a bed with him.

"Come on G. if anyone see's you sleeping on the couch they are gonna wonder about us." Deeks argued determined now, especially as Callen hadn't said an outright no.

"Fine." Callen sighed as he gave in, trying to keep his smile from his face.

Therefore the two men both made their way to their bedroom, having the whole who should use the bathroom first conversation, trying to work out their routine. Before they both got into the bed, with Callen on the side closet to the door, and turned out the light.

They both started the night on their own sides with a respectable distance in-between them. But some time when they were sleeping they moved together. And when Callen work up a few hours later it was to find himself wrapped in the younger man arms as he spooned him from behind. Callen froze for a moment, wondering what to do. He knew he should try to pull away, get up without Deeks waking, but he enjoyed the warmth so much he really didn't want to. He found his dilemma solved when Deeks' arms tightened around him and the younger man mumbled something unintelligible as he buried his head into Callen's neck. He couldn't get up now could he? No he was just going to have to lie there and try to get back to sleep. With that plan in mind Callen fell once more into slumber with a smile on his face.

It turned out to be the best night's sleep he had ever had.

* * *

When Deeks work the next morning it was to find his arms filled with G. For a minute he just lay their taking in the feel of the man he was with. Savouring the feeling of holding him close. Of course his delight soon turned into embarrassment when the other man spoke.

"Morning." Callen said, when he knew for sure Deeks was awake by the pattern of his breathing.

"Morning. Sorry." Deeks replied moving quickly away so he was lying on his back on his side of the bed. There was no way Callen would share it with him again after that now was there?

"No need to apologize, you're nice and warm." Callen responded with a smile as he too rolled over so he could look Deeks in the eyes and let him know he had no issues with how they had found themselves that morning.

Deeks looking into Callen's eyes couldn't help but return that smile and relax. He was fine with it, thank god. Because he knew that there was no way he would be able to stop himself doing again the next time they slept.

"So what's the plan for today?" He asked changing the subject from what had happened during in the night, and hoping to get both their minds back on what they were there to do. Namely catch a killer. Or at least he was trying to get his mind on that, and away from how much he wanted G back in his arms.

"We go out. Make sure we're seen together round the base." Callen answered pulling his mind away from Deeks and back to the plan.

"Okay you shower, I'll put the coffee on." Deeks suggested as he moved to get up. Though it was then he realised that one part of him was already up. "Umm, or I'll do it in a minute." He continued when he realised he really didn't want to walk around in front of G with an erection. He doubted that would go down well.

Callen on the other hand just laughed at Deeks' obvious discomfort as he climbed out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. He didn't say anything, mainly because if Deeks had woken half an hour earlier he would have found Callen in exactly the same state. It pleased him that sleeping with him had that reaction on Deeks body, even if he was sure the younger man had been thinking he was with some else the whole night. Callen could dream couldn't he?

And Deeks was just glad the other man wasn't going to mention it. He did not want to explain that waking with Callen in his arms had been one of his fantasies for a very long time. Yeah, no. Some things were most definitely better left unsaid.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank , No1 DB (Guest), anonkp, Petunia3116 and French fan (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

By the time Deeks and Callen had showered and had breakfast, they had both fallen into the roles they were now playing. Gone was any subconscious awkwardness at the position they had found themselves in when they woke that morning, and in its place was easy conversation, and maybe some slightly too long looks as they smiled at each other's jokes.

There was no overt flirting or outrageous shows of affection, they weren't on display right then. No it was just… easy. So very easy for them both to pretend that this was real. That this interaction was how they behaved every morning. In fact it was so easy they didn't even think about it. About how the way they were behaving was so very different to how they had ever been when they were together before. Sure there was still some mocking, but there was a gentleness to it, a friendly comradery that up until this case, they had never really experienced in each other's presence. Both being too afraid of letting their true feelings show to be able to fall into this sort of friendship with such ease.

But now it was different. Because now they could show their feelings and pretend it had just been for the cover. Now they could finally be true to what it was their hearts truly wanted. Not that either of them put it into words, or even thought about it. No they just enjoyed their time together alone, where they could be just them.

Once the food had been eaten and the coffee drunk, it was time to go out and about on the base, get there bearings and make sure they were seen by as many people as possible. Therefore as soon as the door was shut behind them Deeks reached over and grabbed Callen's hand, entwining their fingers as if it was the most natural thing in the world. As if his heart wasn't jumping in his chest at the feel of having G so close to him.

Callen was feeling much the same, but he made sure to maintain his cover, which was pretty easy considering the loving smile he bestowed on Marty was the one he wanted to be able to show on his face, and not the one he would normally think he had to give. Long gone was the cynical smirk, replaced instead with looks of love.

And so the easiness continued as they walked, hand-in-hand, talking and laughing together, while also paying attention to everyone they met, be they people who nodded, said hello, or crossed the road so as not to have to interact with them. Not for one minute of their walk did they not pay attention to everything that was happening around them. Even if they gave off the air that to them, the other man was the only thing they saw.

* * *

It was as they were heading towards the on base store that they finally ran into the recognisable face of Sam. Though they didn't stop to speak to him, Callen did send him a nod of respectful hello, the sort you would expect a subordinate to give to his commander when not on duty.

Sam on the other hand found himself stopping and staring at his partner. He was walking down the road hand-in-hand with Deeks, what the hell? I means sure, he knew it was their cover, but damn, he hadn't expected either of them to be as good at this as they were being. Because what had startled Sam so much was the fact that had he not known they were undercover, he wouldn't have questioned for a second that the two were a couple. They seemed to give of an air of… something he couldn't define. But it was there, and it was something that he usually only saw between two people who loved each other. Damn G and Deeks really were good.

* * *

By the time the afternoon was waning into evening, both Deeks and Callen agreed, without saying a word, to return to their new home. It was on this journey that they felt someone watching them, following them. Though when Deeks turned around and grabbed both of G's hands, pretending to drag him along, he didn't see anyone. Of course that didn't mean they weren't there. They could both feel it. They needed to get a look at this person, to see if they fit someone who could possibly be a suspect.

With that in mind G tightened his hold on Marty's hands as he stopped a few doors down from their house, and pulled him closer.

"See what you can see." He muttered quietly before bringing one of his hands up into Marty's hair and pulling his face closer so he could once more kiss him. Though this one was less heated, more controlled as its purpose was different from the first one they had shared. Of course that didn't mean that it was any less emotional for the two men participating in it.

G was glad he wasn't the one who had to be looking for who was following them, because he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his eyes open at the feel of Marty's lips once more on his. Following his movements, his mouth opening to allow his tongue entrance, to allow it to explore. His hands also seemed to have a mind of their own, the one wrapped in Marty's hair was combing through it gently, revelling in the feel of the softness under his fingers, while his other was roaming over the younger man's back, mapping out the muscles gently.

Marty for his side was finding it very hard not to lose himself in this kiss. His second kiss with G. But he made sure to keep his eyelids cracked enough that he could scope out what was in front of him. See if he could spot any darkened recesses which would hold the watcher. He let his lips and mouth follow G's without question. He didn't try to take control, or fight for dominance, that wasn't the purpose of this kiss. As for his hands they first rested on G's hips, holding himself steady as the kiss started, but once he got used to what was happening, he found the moving to wrap around the older man. Pulling him closer, and therefore making it look like he was completely lost in the man in his arms. He so nearly was. But he had a job to do, and seeing who was following them could very well be the difference between life and death for G. That was the only thing that stopped him from forgetting about everything but the man he cared so very much for.

Then he saw it. The slightest shift in the shadows, as if someone had moved. But he couldn't see anything more. With a quick look around he noticed that nearby where the shadow had moved, there was a convenient wall, hidden slightly from the walkway. Smirking to himself Deeks suddenly took control of the kiss, backing G towards that wall. It was time for the older man to do the recon, and time for him to have some fun.

Callen wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that Marty must have seen something to be moving them, so he opened his eyes a touch to see if he could find whatever it was that Deeks had seen. In fact he was concentrating so much on looking round him he didn't notice the wall until he felt his back being pressed against it. Then the kiss suddenly finished and he found his eyes snapping back to the man whose body was now pressed against his own completely.

"Your ten o'clock. Movement." Deeks whispered into his ear before he started to kiss his way down G's neck giving him the perfect opportunity to study the area he had seen movement, while also getting to taste G's skin and feel the roughness of his stubble under his tongue. Oh yeah, this was becoming remarkably close to some of the dreams he'd had about his team leader.

Callen tried to concentrate on the area he was supposed to be studying. But he was finding it really hard to do that, and make sure his body did not respond to how much he was enjoying having Marty kissing his neck. In fact he couldn't stop the slight moan that came from his lips, but at least that was the worst of his reaction.

At hearing G's moan Deeks couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. He wasn't sure if G was just doing it to keep in character, but he hoped not. He liked the idea that he could drive this man crazy for him, even if he knew that in the real world it couldn't be farther from the truth.

Finally it seemed they had convinced whoever it was watching them that they really were just so desperate for each other they couldn't wait to get home. It was then that Callen saw the same shadows Deeks had done, though it seemed to be moving away from them. That wasn't good. Damn it, he needed to know who it was, now.

Pushing Deeks away from him making the other man blink up at him, he growled out "Home. Now." before turning Marty around and marching him towards the sidewalk, hoping that they would be able to catch a glimpse of the person who had been watching them. But when they got back under the street lights all they saw was a non-descript man walking away. He was about six feet and his frame was toned. But that described a lot of the men on the base. He was wearing a hat so they couldn't tell what colour his hair was, in fact the only noticeable thing about him was the way he walked, as if he had a purpose, yet was trying to amble. There was no question that he had been the one following them. It was just that both Deeks and Callen wished that they could have got a look at his face.

With a sigh the two undercover agents turned as one to go back towards their house, trying to calm the blood that was pounding through their veins, and the thoughts in their minds that they really needed to go back to what they had been doing only moments ago. In fact the thoughts, suggestions and ideas were roaring so hard that once they got back to the house the first thing Callen did was go to the kitchen to get them both a beer. He had feeling they would need it. He knew he did.

Returning to the livingroom he found Marty sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. For a moment he stood there, just looking at the man and body that had been pressed against his own. His mind reminding him of how amazing it had felt, and how much he really wanted to do it again. No, he needed to stop that now. It was just a cover, no matter what his feelings for Marty were, it was just a cover.

At that Callen made sure to make just enough noise that that the younger man would know he was there, but not enough for him to know it was intentional. When Marty opened his eyes Callen held out the beer silently, wondering if they were going to have to talk about what had just happened between them. Though he had no idea how to start such a conversation without giving away far more than he was ready to.

"Want to see what's on?" Deeks asked. He could feel the awkwardness coming from the older man, and he really didn't want to discuss what they had just done, or the fact that they had not done that which he really wished they had. So instead he gave him a sunny smile and handed over the controls.

And Callen, seeing this sighed in relief. They didn't need to talk, it had been part of their cover, and Marty had no clue how much he wanted to continue that interaction just in their bed rather than on the street. Thank god for that. With that he sat down next to the younger man and took the controls, and if he was sitting a little closer than he would if he had been with Sam, that didn't really matter.

And if when they found a movie to watch, Deeks curled into Callen's side in a desperate attempt to get closer to him again, neither of the said anything. In fact Callen's arm seemed to find its way around Deeks shoulder instead.

But hey, it was all for the cover, right? It didn't really mean anything, right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings. Merry Christmas to you all. I hope you are having a lovely day. I would like to thank anonkp and Petunia3116 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I know it's not long, but it's kinda major. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

That night Callen lay in bed, next to the man he wanted so much closer to him. He couldn't sleep knowing that he could just reach across the bed and he would have Marty in his arms. But the distance was so much more than just the space between them. Because he knew if he did that it would be as good as admitting his feelings for the younger man. And there was no way he would ever let that truth see the light of day. He had to get control of himself. It was a cover, they were working an op, he needed to stop thinking about the 'if only's' and concentrate on what they were there to do. But even as he thoughts these words the memory of Marty pressed against him, kissing his neck rose in his mind and once more a gentle moan left his lips at the remembered sensations.

Deeks on the other hand had thought he too would find it hard to sleep, but the opposite was in fact the truth. As soon as his head hit the pillow he found himself drifting off, with dreams of what he wanted to do to G, and vice versa, circling his mind, giving his night-time thoughts a very definite X-rating. He didn't hear when G moaned, but his body did, and it responded to the sound it had enjoyed hearing so much earlier, wanting to cause that sound to come from the other man's lips again.

Therefore just as Callen was thinking of getting up, going to do some reading or something, anything to take his mind off the man next to him so he could get some sleep, Marty rolled over. And before Callen had a chance to do anything, he found himself half covered by the younger man, as he seemed to bury his head into his chest and wrapped his arms and legs around him as if he was trying to do an impression of an octopus. And when Marty stopped moving, he let out a happy sigh as he settled down onto Callen's chest.

The older man wasn't sure what to do, because this was a lot more intimate than the position they had found themselves in that morning, and a lot more what he really wanted. He knew he should move, or wake Marty up and get him to shift. He couldn't lie there, wide awake and just let Marty lie on him like this, could he? With that thought he found his hands moving of their own accord. He knew they should be going to the younger man's shoulders, pushing him away, but instead they settled gently on his back, rubbing circles into the muscles he could feel through the thin material of the tee Marty was wearing. Oh this was so not good.

But even then his hands didn't stop, in fact they got bolder in their exploring, moving down to touch the sliver of skin that was showing between where Marty's tee had ridden up with his movements and the band of his sweats. Callen watched fascinated as his fingers gently stroked the skin, it was as if his mind and body had decided to separate and he was only along for the ride. It wasn't until his fingers gently pushed further under the tee and he his hand moved to stroke Marty's side that he came back to himself. That he felt want his fingers were feeling, the smoothness of the skin he was touching, the contours of the muscles and toned body under his questing digits, and it took his breath away. He shouldn't be doing this, he really shouldn't be taking advantage of the sleeping man, but he couldn't stop. Right then nothing he could think of could stop his exploration of the body lying half on top of him.

* * *

Deeks woke to find his mattress was a lot warmer than it had been when he went to sleep, it was also a lot more lumpy, in fact if he didn't know any better, he would say his mattress had become a man. But that was crazy. He tried to work out what had awoken him, but he had no idea. Or at least he didn't until he felt his tee move and a hand slip under it. A very male hand, that was rough from hard work and handling a gun. He knew who that hand belonged to, just as he realised that he was indeed lying on someone. He was lying on G.

Damn it, he must have moved in his sleep, this was so not good. He was about to pull away to apologise to the older man and his team leader, come up with some excuse as to why he was… not just lying on top of him, but wrapped around him. Jesus. But before he could his thoughts returned to the hand moving against his skin and that was when it hit him.

The hand was not trying to push him away.

If anything the hand was mapping out his body in a gentle and loving caress. It took everything Deeks had to keep his breathing even, to not let on that he was in fact awake, feeling G touching him in such an intimate way. Because for some reason he couldn't explain, call it a gut feeling or something, but he knew if G knew he was awake he would stop, and this would never happen again. And Deeks really didn't want either of those two things to happen.

He tried to think about why Callen would be touching him like this, and the only thing he could come up with almost blew his mind away. Because there was no reason for this contact, no reason other than G wanted it. G wanted to touch him, G wanted him.

Oh holy hell in a hand basket. G wanted him.

Deeks wasn't sure what to do with that piece of information, but what he did know was it was the best news he had heard in a very long time. It seemed his feelings were not as unreciprocated as he had thought. But what to do next? Should he pretend to wake and smile up at G and then kiss him? Show him he too wanted the cover they were currently using to be more than that? No. He didn't know much about G, but he did know that if he knew he was wake he would disappear back into a shell. He would have to think of something, something that wouldn't scare the older man away. Well it looked like he was just going to have to come up with some way of showing G exactly how he felt about him. But until then, he could at least lie there right now, and enjoy the feel of his hand on his skin, and G's body below him. Closing his eyes and smiling to himself Deeks sank back into a restful sleep as G's hand moved over his back and sides.

Callen as well soon fell asleep, his hand still inside Deeks tee as he subconsciously pulled the younger man close to him, resting his cheek against the top of his hair as he drifted off with dreams that this was not a onetime only event, but rather he would find himself sleeping like this, with this man in his arms, every night for the rest of his life.

The 'if only's' on full as his mind headed to slumber, unaware of how if he was willing to take the plunge, he could have everything he ever wanted and more with Marty.

If only he would be willing to take the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Guest, KBLFan, elsje1967, LKK (Guest), I Feel Possessed, Beststoriesever, Petunia3116, Guest, French fan (Guest), StarStreamtheKeeper and Tinypiskey for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **I would also like to apologise for the long time this update has taken, I had family visiting and as such not so much time to write. So sorry.**

 **Anyway enough from me, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks woke Sunday morning to find himself alone in the bed. He wondered briefly if it had all been a dream. If it had been his fertile mind that had invented the feeling of G touching him, the feeling of his calloused hand stroking his back. But then he realised he was lying on his front, on the side of the bed that was most definitely not his. So not a dream then. It had really happened, G really did like him. The question now was, what was he going to do with this information? Was he going to show G he felt the same way? And if so, how?

As he was pondering these things the man who was in the forefront of his mind came in, his hair damp telling Deeks that he had obviously just gotten out of the shower. Though much to Deeks displeasure he was also completely dressed. That was no fun.

* * *

Callen had woken with his hand still inside Marty's tee, and he was just glad that the other man hadn't woken before him. He had no idea how he would explain that away. So rather than even trying he had pulled himself out of the bed, deciding that a shower would be a really good way to try and get those thoughts out of his mind, and get himself back on the case they were supposed to be working. Hmm, it might just have to be a cold shower at that.

When he returned to the room he noticed Marty was awake and watching him. There was something in the younger man's eyes he hadn't seen there before. But he couldn't work out what it was. He hoped that Marty didn't know what he had done during the night. Didn't know how he had run his hands over his skin, wishing he could do so much more. No, concentrate on the case not your damn libido.

"You going to lie there all day or what?" He finally asked, wanting to break the silence that was permeating the room.

"That depends, you gonna join me?" Deeks replied with a flirtatious smile as he rolled over onto his back so he could stare up into G's eyes. Eyes that he now noticed dilated slightly at his words. Oh yeah, he would put money on the fact that G would like nothing more than joining him in bed again. But he also knew there was next to no chance of that happening.

"Get up Marty. We have places to be." Callen responded turning his back on the younger man before he was tempted to climb back under the covers. He knew Marty didn't really mean it, but he sure knew exactly what buttons to press, even when joking. Damn it.

"We do? And where's that?" Deeks asked as he sat up and started to stretch, not taking his eyes off of G's back or his ass. His very nice ass at that.

"Out and about. I thought we could go to the park, be seen there." Callen answered looking over his shoulder briefly and frowning when he noticed exactly where Marty's eyes were trained. Why the hell was the guy looking at his ass? I mean, did he has a stain on the back of his pants or something?

"Sounds good." Deeks nodded before finally pulling himself out of the bed and making his way to the door so he could have a shower too, though he did make sure that his body brushed ever so gently against G's. Now he knew the older man liked him, he was going to do everything he could to show him that the feelings were reciprocated. He just had to be subtle about it. He did not want G running away from him if he was too upfront.

Callen stared after the younger man when he was gone, trying to work out what the hell was going on. But he could come up with nothing, and now really wasn't the time to try and figure it out. They had a murder to catch, he would have to leave trying to decipher the mind of Marty Deeks until after the case was done. He could only take so much problem solving at once after all.

Therefore putting Marty's strange behaviour that morning from his mind Callen made his way to the kitchen and got them both some breakfast.

* * *

It didn't take long before both the men were ready for their outing. They were acutely aware that they wanted to get the attention of whoever it was that had followed them the previous day, but they also knew they couldn't just walk the same circuit as then in the hopes he would see them. That was why Callen had decided they should go to the park. It was a nice sunny day, and he reckoned most people would pass through there at one time or another. They would just have to wait and watch, and hope to see someone who resembled the man who had followed them the previous evening.

As soon as they left the house Deeks once more took G's hand, and like that they walked to the green space, deciding to sit at a picnic bench once they had arrived. They chose one that was not hidden or out of the way, but that was also not in the centre of the park. They wanted to be seen, but not to make it seem obvious that that was their mission. It was a carefully calculated move by both men, even if to any observer it would seem as if they picked the bench at random.

Once the decision on where to sit was made Callen sat down with his back to the table, resting his elbows behind him as he leaned back against it.

Deeks on the other hand smirked to himself as he decided that he needed to keep up the intimate touching between the two of them, as well as the illusion of a relationship. Therefore he quickly lay down on the seat with his knees bent, positioned perfectly so that he could put his head in G's lap. Smiling up at the older man as if this was something he always did, he placed his sunglasses over his eyes giving him the ability to look where he wished and no one would know.

Callen was shocked when Deeks lay down, but when he saw the loving cover smile the other man gave him, he had to give him credit for his quick thinking. It was the perfect, relaxed position that a couple could and would sit in for hours. It showed their relationship to everyone present, as well as giving them both a chance to watch those walking past them. Therefore he lowered one of his hands so he could run it through Marty's hair as he stared out at the park, seemingly relaxing and not really looking at anything. Though in truth taking in everyone who was there, noting every position and movement with the practised ease of a trained undercover agent.

* * *

They had been sitting there for some time, Deeks just thinking it was time to go and get some lunch, when they were approached by a young man. They both tensed as they noticed him, both staring at him and watching his gaunt intently. Trying to decide if he was the one that had followed them the previous evening. He was the right height that was for sure. So it was with an air of anticipation that they sat and waited, wondering what this guy wanted from them.

"Hi. Hmmm, you are Captain Greg Smith, right?" The young man said, obviously feeling uncomfortable with the tension that was radiating off the two undercover agents.

"Yeah." Callen responded deciding not to say anything more. Wondering what it was that had brought him over to them.

"Second Lieutenant John Crowbridge." The guy answered giving him a perfect salute before he continued talking. "Major Jones has assigned me to you when you start tomorrow, and well… I saw you and your partner over here so I thought I would come over and introduce myself." John trailed off, becoming even more uncomfortable under his superior's stare. Maybe it was not such a good idea to come over and introduce himself. It was just he had heard about the captain and his male partner, and he had heard some of the derogatory comments others had made. He had just wanted to make sure his captain knew that he supported him… but maybe he should have waited until tomorrow.

Deeks had been watching G's display with amusement, but he felt he should probably diffuse it slightly. After all this guy was going to be working with G. He didn't really want the man he cared for to piss off all the people he spent the day with. After all if he did that they would never be able to narrow down the suspect list. Therefore pulling his sunglasses down so he could look the lieutenant in the eyes he smiled as he spoke.

"G behave, he just came over to say hello. Doubt worry about him he's a big pussy cat when you get to know him. I'm Martin Rothwell, glad to meet the guy whose gonna have my man's back."

John turned to the other man who was still lying on the lap of his captain, and he couldn't help but smile back at him. He had an easy friendliness about him. An openness that his partner, the marine captain didn't. Not that John could blame Captain Smith for that fact, he doubted he would be very open if he had been gay had to have lived through don't ask don't tell.

"I will certainly watch my officers back, and I am sure he can teach me much about being a marine." John responded instantly, wanting to make sure Martin knew he could be trusted to keep Captain Smith safe, from any threat, including the words and behaviour of others.

"Good. I like you lieutenant Crowbridge, I think you will go far." Deeks replied smiling once more before pushing his sunglasses back over his eyes so he could continue watching the rest of the people in the park.

"I'll see you tomorrow lieutenant." Callen said into the ensuing silence that followed Deeks words. Though he was thinking they were going to have to talk about Marty calling him a pussy cat. He wasn't sure he like that or not. It was not something anyone had ever used to describe him before. But then he had never really ever known anyone quite like Marty Deeks.

"Sir." John responded, snapping off another salute before turning and walking away. He knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"Pussy cat? Really?" Callen muttered once he and Marty were once more alone, both looking out at the other people rather than at each other.

"Oh yeah. And I can't wait to make you purr." Deeks replied with a smirk on his face at all the ways he could think of to try and get G to moan his name. There were many in his mind.

Callen couldn't quiet believe what Marty had just said. I mean, seriously? That was just… man it seemed the younger guy couldn't help but flirt with everyone. Or though, so far he had noticed he hadn't been flirting that much, until today that was. What was going on? But rather than try and figure it out Callen replied to Marty's comment the only way he could think of.

"Shut up, Marty."

"Make me." Deeks answered without hesitation, pulling down his glasses so he could look G in the eye and could batter his lashes at him in the hopes it would cause G to react.

It did. Seeing the smug look on Marty's face Callen growled deep in his throat before he used the hand he had in the younger man's hair to pull him up, so he could slam their lips together in a show of dominance. Callen didn't even think about what he was doing. It wasn't for their cover, or because they was someone they needed to watch. It was purely because it was something he wanted to do. He forgot about everything but the man in his hands and at his mercy, the man he felt a desperate need to show exactly who was boss.

And Deeks kissing G back with equal passion and fever couldn't help but rejoice in his mind. His plan was working. G was kissing him because he wanted to, and it was awesome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank anonkp, LKK (Guest), Petunia3116, French fan (Guest) and Guest, for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I am currently looking for a job and trying to get my thesis written. Therefore have been spending most of my time filling in application forms and writing physics. I will try to be better at updating.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

That night when the returned to the house, without being followed this time, Callen found his lap once more filled with Marty's head as he lay down on the couch to watch TV while the older man read. There was no way that this had anything to do with their cover. The curtains had been drawn, no one could see what they were doing in their livingroom. So why was Marty behaving like this? Was it that he was trying to not get out of character? No. Marty Deeks was good enough at undercover to be able to fall in and out of character easily enough. So why was he doing this? What did it mean? Thinking about it Callen remembered all the accidental touches Marty had given him that day, as well as how this morning it had looked like he was staring at his ass.

Something had changed, because Marty hadn't been like this the day before. But the only thing Callen could think of that had happened was the previous night, where he had run his hands over the younger man's body.

Oh god. Had Marty been awake for that? Did he know what he had done? But surely if he did he would not be reacting the way he was. He would have been pissed at him for invading his space while he slept. Pissed at him for taking advantage, right? So why… no. It couldn't be, right? There was no way Marty liked him back… was there? I mean, was that what this was all about? Marty trying to show him that the feelings he had for him were returned? Oh man. He wasn't sure what to do with that. It was too much, this was all too much. He had spent the last year thinking he stood no chance with the younger guy, watching him from afar, and he was okay with that. He was even okay with Deeks and Kensi getting together, but … what if he had been mistaken? What if Marty did like him too? How would change everything? How would that change the working relationship they had, with each other and the team? And if Marty did like him, was he going to do anything about it? Because he knew one thing for sure, that was if anything ever happened between him and the detective, then everything would change. How they were at work, and how others saw them both. Not to mention one of them could end up losing their jobs because they were in a relationship together. No. He couldn't let that happen. He just couldn't, right?

Before his mind could turned itself completely inside out he realised that first he needed to think of a way to work out if Marty really did have those sort of feelings for him. He needed to know if the younger man's behaviour was just a cover for the case they were working, or if there was something more. Only then would he be able to consider all the problems and questions that would arise in such an eventuality. But how to do that?

"You know, either you're reading real slow, or that book is boring as hell." Came Marty's voice pulling Callen out of the thoughts whirling round his head, disorienting him to such an extent he frowned down at the younger man in confusion.

"What?" he asked having no idea what it was Marty was talking about, having forgotten about the book he had in his hands that he was supposed to be reading.

"You haven't turned a page in almost half an hour. What's up G?" Deeks asked turning so he was sitting opposite the other man and could remove the unread book from his hands, before entwining his fingers with G's. He had a feeling he knew what it was that G had been thinking about, or at least he did if the emotions that had run through his eyes as he sat there thinking was anything to go by. He just hoped he was receptive to the idea of them being together. Oh god he hoped he was.

"I…um… nothing?" Callen replied not being able to tear his eyes away from where his hand was joined with Marty's. It almost made up for the chill he felt at no longer having the younger man lying across his knee. Oh this really wasn't good. He was falling even deeper here, he needed to stop now. This couldn't happen, shouldn't be happening. He needed to pull his hands away from Marty's and put some space between them. Get up go to the kitchen or something, go anywhere that wasn't here. He needed to do it… now.

But just when he had worked up enough strength to do as he wanted Deeks moved towards him, capturing his eyes. It was as if he had been hypnotised by the blue, drowning in the gorgeous colour. All he could do was sit there and stare as Marty's head moved oh so slowly closer to his own.

"Liar." Deeks breathed across G's lips, stopping his movement when he was close enough for them both to share breath. It took all he had not to close the distance, but he was waiting, giving the older man a chance to pull away if he wanted to. He'd made his move, the next was up to G. All he could now was sit there and hope and pray that G made the right decision.

Callen debated in his head what to do next. He had never felt so unsure as he did right then, with Marty a hair's breadth away. He could close the gap and kiss him again, this time purposefully and not because he needed to for a cover or he had been goaded into it like earlier, or he could walk away. And he somehow knew if he did the latter he would never get this chance again. This was it. Marty was telling him in his own way that his feelings were returned, now it was up to him if they took this further. If they took a step onto the unknown road whose destination was a mystery.

Callen was torn, because he wanted to kiss Marty. He really, really did. But he didn't want to ruin what they had at work. Didn't want to risk having a relationship with the guy when it could destroy everything that was most important to him. Split the family he had made for himself and cause hurt and pain to those he held closest to him. Just the idea of what could happen if he and Marty became… more, caused his to heart to constrict. But then again so did the idea of never kissing Marty again. There had to be a way, some solution.

Then the idea came to him. Maybe… maybe they could treat this as some kind of holiday romance sort of thing, an extension to their cover story. That could work, right? That would be okay… right?

With that thought Callen closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing himself to talk. To make his suggestion to Marty. But before he could get the words out, his head seemed to move of its own volition, moving forwards and closing the gap between his and Marty's lips.

The kiss was barely a brush of lips it was that gentle, mainly because Callen couldn't believe what he was doing. But he knew, even as he put back a few millimetres and opened his eyes to look into Marty's, that it didn't matter how gentle it was. He had made his move, and there was no way he could take it back now. And deep down he knew he really didn't want to.

Deeks felt Callen's tentative touch and rejoiced. He had been wondering how much longer he would have to sit there like that, it was starting to become embarrassing. But it seemed G had taken the plunge and decided that they could be together. Even when he felt G's lips leave his he wasn't worried. Instead he opened his eyes and smiled at G before closing the miniscule gap between them and kissing him properly, though with a gentleness and wonder that surprised them both.

So they sat there, unaware of how much time was passing as they exchanged sweet unhurried kisses, ones that were designed to do nothing more than to confirm how they felt about each other in both their minds. There was no wish to take it further, no need to hurry onto the next stage of intimacy. There was just a blissful wonder in enjoying the pleasure they could share with kisses alone.

And when they finally made it to the bed, Deeks fell asleep cuddled up to the older man, with a wide smile on his face, knowing that everything was going to be all right. Because he had G, and that was really all he had wanted since the moment he had laid eyes on the guy.

Callen on the other lay awake most of the night wondering just what he had got himself into, and wondering what he was going to do about it now. Because he didn't want anyone to get hurt due to this new connection he and Marty shared, but he really couldn't see any way that they wouldn't. No matter what happened between him and the younger man, whether they stayed together when this case was closed or not, he really couldn't see any way that it would end in anything but disaster. But he also knew he was too selfish, enjoyed being with Marty too much, to end it now it had started. He was just going to have to wait and see what the future would bring, and hope he could try and keep the fallout to a minimum, if that was even possible.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank KBLFan, anonkp, French fan (Guest),** **Petunia3116, I Feel Possessed and Guest for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter. I would like to say now I know very little about the marines other than what is shown on the show, so I apologise for any inaccuracies here. Anyway, I hope you like what I have written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Monday morning dawned and Callen pulled himself out of bed with dread in his heart. Today was his first day at 'work'. The first time he would see Sam since they had started this op. But it wouldn't be like it normally would be when he saw him, oh no. Because Sam was not his friend today, he was going to be his commanding officer, and he was going to hate him for his sexuality.

The idea of that was far too close to a real possibility in Callen's mind, for him to be able comfort himself with the fact that it was all undercover. Because he didn't think for a minute that Sam would be accepting of him and Marty together as a couple in the real world. Damn it. Oh well, today would give him some idea of what to expect if he and Marty did stay together. It would show him what was to come, and give him the experience of being hated by the one he thought of like a brother. Yeah, that sounded like great fun. Just how he wanted to spend his day while he was also trying to act as bait for a killer.

Deeks on the other hand woke when Callen was just finishing dressing in his uniform, and he couldn't stop the appreciative moan that left his lips at the sight in front of him. Damn did G ever look sexy in that thing. He wondered if there was any way they could sneak it out of wardrobe when this op was over. He could just imagine what fun he would have carefully removing the formfitting uniform from the hard muscular body underneath. And then just what he wanted to do to that body. He was pulled out of his X-rated fantasies by the man who had a starring role speaking, pulling his mind from his thoughts, and his eyes from G's ass. He loved that ass in those tight pants.

"Are you going to get up this morning?" Callen asked meeting Marty's eyes in the mirror over his shoulder. Yeah he hadn't been mistaken the previous day, Marty did have a thing for his ass. Not that he was really complaining about that idea. Not at all.

"Of course. I was just enjoying the view." Deeks replied, returning his eyes to their slow perusal of the man in front of him. If only he could pull him back into bed right now and get to work on making his fantasies a reality. That would be so completely awesome.

"Yeah well, enough. Go shower." Callen responded smacking Deeks' covered legs as he moved out of the room. He wasn't sure how to feel about the hungry look the younger man had in his eyes. Well that wasn't true, he knew exactly how he felt about it. He was all for it and more than ready to jump back into their bed and have some fun, but he knew that that wasn't such a good idea. This thing between them, he still wasn't sure what it was or where it was going to go. Where he would let it go. His night thinking about it hadn't cleared up his thoughts at all, and he still felt as if his head and his heart were at war, though he was also pretty sure his heart was winning easily, especially when Marty looked at him like that.

Moving round the kitchen making coffee and toast for them both Callen relaxed into the familiar routine, even if he was somewhat surprised by how quickly it seemed to have become familiar.

By the time he had everything ready Marty was dressed and walking into the kitchen with his hair still damp from the shower and it was Callen's turn to stare. He would swear that Marty had chosen that really tight tee on purpose, just so he could think of nothing else. Because it really didn't leave a lot to the imagination. And it was a very nice view indeed, though he was sure it would look even better without that thin layer of fabric in the way.

Deeks smirked when he saw where G was looking. Good. He was glad the older man seemed to like looking at him as much as he did G. They were still on the same page then, even if he hadn't woken in the other man's arms or they had yet to share a good morning kiss. With some reassurance in his mind Deeks sat down to eat, before the time came where he needed to walk G to the front door, giving him a gentle kiss goodbye. A kiss that was only partly to maintain their cover, and much more because Deeks really wanted to kiss him. Wanted that one more reassurance that everything was as it should be between them.

Callen left Marty on the doorstep, and he could feel his eyes watching him as he walked away down the road heading to off for his first day. It made him feel warm knowing he was being watched with desire. He knew if the roles had been reversed that by now Marty would probably be wiggling his hips at him, but Callen couldn't do that. And it wasn't just because he was playing the role of marine captain. No, that just really wasn't him. So instead he walked normally, even if he did feel a little saddened when he felt the other man's eyes leave him. At least now he could get his head back into the game and onto the case. Therefore he resolutely turned his thoughts to what was to come.

* * *

As Callen approached the office building he was due to meet his new commanding officer in, he found himself being greeted by the second lieutenant he had met the day before in the park. He had a feeling this kid was going to become his shadow for this op. Great, just what he needed. He just hoped he didn't get hurt in the crossfire when they finally found their killer.

"Lieutenant Crowbridge." He nodded at the man's salute before moving to make his way inside. It wouldn't do to be late for his very first day after all. It was time to meet his commanding officer, Major Samuel Jones.

When he located the door with Major S. Jones upon it he knocked, tensing when he didn't hear straight away a come in. In fact Sam made him wait for a good thirty seconds before he ordered him to enter. It was not a good start. But then it wasn't supposed to be, Callen just had to remember to keep his temper in check. It wouldn't do to blow his cover after all.

Upon entering his snapped off a proper salute as he said "Captain Greg Smith, reporting for duty sir." And then fell into attention stance, waiting for his commanding officer to say something, or even look up at him instead of the papers in front of him.

Sam sat there and pushed the silence to just the wrong side of decency before raising his eyes and running them over Callen's stance and uniform, making it clear with the sneer firmly fixed upon his face that he found the man in front of him lacking in every way.

"So you are my new Captain?" he asked in a tone of voice which held disbelief and ridicule in large doses.

"Yes sir." Callen replied gritting his teeth against the look on his partners face. It was as if he was staring at something nasty stuck to the bottom of his shoe. Keep in character Callen, this was just an op, Sam wouldn't really look at you like that if he knew the truth of your feelings for Marty. Would he?

"I wonder how long you're going to last." Sam mused with a glint of dislike in his eye. He could see his partner was not happy with him, but he had to play this role. It was part of the op, he didn't understand why G was being so touchy about it. Unless maybe he and Deeks had had some bad experiences already. The idea sent tension shooting through his body at the idea that someone else had upset the man he considered his brother. He really didn't like that idea one bit. He wished he could get a sit-rep from G, but he knew he couldn't. They both had a cover to maintain here. But he was finding it a lot harder than he had thought it would be.

"As long as I am stationed here, sir." Callen responded with the slightest amount of rebellion in his tone. He tried to control it, but he knew he couldn't remove it from his voice completely. He had never got on with guys like the one Sam was portraying. And in the back of his mind he could imagine having a similar conversation back in the mission, back when they were in the real world, if Sam ever found out that him and Marty were together.

"Really? You don't think you're a bit… soft for this job?" Sam smirked, putting enough emphasis on the word soft for Callen to understand that that wasn't the word he truly wanted to use. But it was an acceptable one. It was Sam's way of making it known that he didn't like having a gay man as his right hand. And god, did Callen ever hate it.

"No sir." He growled out between gritted teeth, making sure he said nothing more and he didn't move. Because if he did he was more than likely to punch Sam right then and there. Not a good plan. It was just a cover. He needed to remember that. This was not real. Oh god, he hoped this never became real. Even if the words would be different, he never wanted Sam to look at him as he was now, or to talk to him in that tone of voice again.

"We'll see. I want you to take inventory of all the equipment in the detachment. Both the personal and that in store." Sam responded with before turning back to the papers on his desk. It was an obvious dismissal.

"Yes sir." Callen snapped before leaving the office and trying to rein in his temper. The task Sam had set him was demeaning, and not something you would give to a captain. But it would also give Callen a chance to meet all the men on base and get a feel for how they behaved around him. How they felt about having a gay man working alongside them. He was not looking forward to the looks and comments he knew he would get, and not just because of his supposed sexuality, but also because he had been given this job to do. Yeah, he really was not going to enjoy his day, or week, or however long he had to stay here. The sooner they could close this case the better. Of course at the thought of the ending of this case came the worries about what would happen then, what he would decide to do about him and Marty, and how the others would react if they ever found out just how much their cover wasn't really a cover at all. When did it all get so complicated?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Zaz0uill3, KBLFan, J (Guest), I Feel Possessed, Petunia3116, heavenbenttotakemyhand and StarStreamtheKeeper** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So sorry it took so long for this chapter, I had a bit of writers block, but it's cleared now. Anyway I hope you like what I have written.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

After G had left, Deeks made his way back to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards for something he could take with him next door for his coffee morning with the wife's that Nancy had invited him to on the day they had arrived. It would be best if he didn't go empty handed if he wanted to get any information out of the ladies. He was in luck, as opening the second door he found some cookies that he could reheat. Yeah, they would be perfect. Thank you Hetty he thought as he turned on the oven and he spread them onto a tray, before sitting down and pulling the case file towards him. He wanted to make sure he knew what he was looking for, and that he asked the right questions of the people he was going to be meeting.

At exactly 11 o'clock he left his and G's house and made his way to his neighbour's front door, holding the plate of warm cookies carefully as he did so. He really didn't see the point of trying to find a tub to put them in as he was only going next door.

Before he could knock the door was opened by Nancy, smiling her friendly smile at him.

"Martin, great to see you."

"You too. I brought cookies." Deeks replied with his most charming smile as he held up the plate, pretty sure she would realise that they were store brought ones. But hey, it was the thought that counted right?

"Oh you didn't have to do that. But thank you, bring them in and place them on the table." Nancy smiled waving him to follow her inside only to be confronted with three other women. He was sure he wasn't late, so he could only assume that they had come early so they could discuss the latest member of their group. No doubt he and G were a hot topic on base right now.

"This is Susie, Claire and Mary. Girls this is Martin Rothwell, the author and my newest neighbour. His partner is the Captain Greg Smith." Nancy introduced as if she hadn't just told her friends all about him and his partner in great detail, including how she had seen them standing on the sidewalk kissing the life out of each other Saturday night. She found that most entertaining, though it also warmed her heart. To have a love like that and finally be able to show it… it must be the most amazing feeling in the world, and she didn't blame the two men from taking advantage of the changes in the marines to do so.

"It's pleasure to meet you all." Deeks replied casting a sunny smile on the all as he placed down the cookies and took the cup of lemonade offered him by his hostess and sat down in the arm chair. Though as he did so and four pairs of eyes all swivelled to him, he did feel a bit like he was about to have a job interview or you know, an inquisition.

"You too Martin. I read your book just the other day, and I have to say, you got the life of a marine down perfectly." Mary gushed leaning forwards. She was proud of the fact that she had been the first to get hold of a Martin D. Rothwell book. Of course that had been helped by the fact that her husband was the colonel of the base.

Therefore she had spent the weekend reading it, and sometimes, on the bits which referred to the marines she would read out loud to the man who had committed his life to the institution. Even he had been impressed by the accuracy of the situations and commands given. And to gain the colonel's approval, was the most important respect that any partner of one of his officers could hope to achieve.

"Thanks, glad you liked it." Deeks replied, still smiling while inside cursing himself because he hadn't actually gotten round to reading the books he was supposed to have written. Hmm, he should probably have done that, but he really had thought that no one here would have read them. You know, what with him being pretty sure they didn't actually exist, or at least he had been until he and G had unpacked them at any rate. It seemed he now knew how he would be spending his afternoon, catching up on his covers body of work.

"How did you write such a brilliant character?" Mary continued completely unaware of Deeks' uncomfortableness at the question. Deeks just hoped that his answer would be enough to put her off from asking more, at least until he had read the damn things.

"Umm, I based him on Greg. It's how we met actually, I was looking for someone to help with my research and he volunteered, and the rest, as they say, is history."

"How romantic." Claire sighed, already imagining the forbidden love between the captain and his writer. She really did read far too many romance novels, but what could she say? She was a romantic at heart and no one would change her. No one wanted to.

"So you and Captain Smith must have been together for a while, before the repeal of don't ask don't tell." Susie said before her friends could rapture any more about this man. She was not comfortable with him, nor did she approve of gay men in the military. Her husband had fought the repeal with everything he had. And while she would not be rude to a guest in her friend's house, she would not welcome him or become his friend. He should not be there, he had no right to sit with them, just as his partner had no right to be a marine.

"Yeah, we were." Deeks answered without missing a beat as he stared into Susie's hostile eyes. He had heard the slight dismissive and hostile tone in her voice, and he wanted to make sure she knew he would not be cowed. He had known that there would be some with this reaction, it was the whole reason they were there undercover after all. There was far too many suspects in their case due to those who still hung onto the old ways of doing things.

"That doesn't matter though does it? I mean I'm glad they repealed that stupid rule, and I know my husband feels the same. Anyone who is willing to fight for their country should be given the chance to do so, and they shouldn't have to hide who they are or choose between the one they love and protecting their country." Nancy interrupted firmly before Susie could say anything else, or anyone else could reply to the tension suddenly filling the room. She did not want to have to put Mary in the position where she would have to invoke her role as wife of the commander of the base, and this was her home. She was hostess, and therefore it was her job to set everyone at ease.

"It was there for a reason Nancy." Susie, muttered, though without malice, knowing she was defeated in this group. The repeal had caused enough friction between them, she did not want to upset her friends again. But she also wanted them to know she would stick by her beliefs.

"Oh pish, enough of that. Martin, tell us more about yourself." Nancy answered waving her hand at her friend all the while giving her a look telling her to behave.

Deeks picked up on the subtle change, and decided that Nancy was right. Time to change the topic of conversation. And so he did just as she asked, expanding on his cover. Though as he did so, he carefully watched Susie out of the corner of his eye, and wondered just who her husband was. Could he be a suspect in the case? If he didn't approve of the repeal then the answer was a definite yes. Hmm, it seemed he already had one name that they would need Kensi and the team in ops to look into. He just needed to find out what that name was.

Once Deeks had finished his tale, even getting a smile out of the disapproving woman in the room, he skilfully turned the conversation to the recent murders. Getting the ladies to talk, and subtly getting them to give him more names. People they suspect could be behind the deaths, or that showed a distaste at having openly gay men working beside them. It turned out to be an extremely fruitful morning. After all, he was an undercover cop, getting intel from unsuspecting people was one of the things he was best at.

Finally after an hour, and not being able to get any further information out of the women, Deeks decided it was time to go. Leave the ladies in peace, and he could get down to reading up on the things he had supposedly written.

As he said his goodbyes, Nancy offered to walk him to the door. An offer he accepted, because it was the polite thing to do, and hopefully he could find out just who Susie's husband was. She was the only one who hadn't mentioned her other half's name throughout the whole conversation, and that to him, was hinky.

"I'm sorry about Susie. She can be a little… set in her ways." Nancy said as she lead him outside, pulling the door closed behind her so they could speak privately. He was glad she had brought up the topic, because he had been trying to think of a way to do so and had come up blank.

"Don't worry about it. You get used to the looks and comments." Deeks replied smiling in an understanding way, letting her know with his look that he held no hard feelings.

"I wish you didn't have to." Nancy sighed. It was all so horrible, and now there was a murderer out there killing gay marines. She just hoped her new neighbours were spared. She did not want Martin to lose the man he loved, they had enough worry about that happening when they were deployed. To lose your partner when they were on the base and supposed to be safe, no she couldn't imagine the pain that would bring.

Deeks took a deep breath, making it seem as if he was stealing himself to ask something unpleasant before he spoke.

"So who's her husband?"

Nancy looked at him for a few moments to long. Studying him, trying to determine why it was he wanted to know. She was a very shrewd woman, but as she stared into Martins eyes, all she could see was a worry for the man he loved. It was buried deep inside them, but it was there. And nothing else. Therefore with a nod she answered his question. "Captain Malcolm Raines."

"Thank you for the lovely morning." Deeks replied smiling in understanding at what it was she had just trusted him with, even if he knew deep inside that that trust was not completely well placed. He was there to do a job after all, and using her to get intel was most definitely part of it. He just hoped that no one left inside her house or the ones they loved were in anyway involved in the murders he was investigating. He did not want to cause her any pain if he could help it. He liked her, she was a nice, friendly, kind woman.

"You're welcome, and I'll see you tomorrow night at the officers and partners get together, correct?" Nancy asked wanting to make sure that Martin knew that her offer of friendship still stood strong.

"Of course." Deeks replied, even if it was the first he had heard of this get together, he would have to ask G about that when he got home.

With that he waved goodbye as he made his way to his front door, going inside to first write down the names he had collected so that tomorrow, when he had received the ones from G, he could take them over to Kensi in her role as the special agent brought in to solve the case. Once done he settled down with a coffee and his 'first book'. Time to find out what kind of writer he apparently was.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Petunia3116, French fan (Guest) and Beststoriesever (Guest), for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, a nice bit of Callen and Deeks. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen was fuming by the time he made his way back to the house. He wanted nothing more than to punch something, or someone. But he had managed to keep his temper in check as he went round the people on the base and checked their supplies. He had dismissed the stares and the comments which were just on the right side of disrespect. Plus he hadn't thought it a good idea to slam his fist through a wall. He was supposed to be a responsible captain after all.

The only bright spot during his piss poor day was his shadow. Lieutenant Crowbridge had followed him round, introducing him to all the men and then trying to lighten the mood as well as dispel the tension at every turn. The kid was good, and Callen could see him going far in his career if he continued the way he was. With his wit and humour, as well as diplomacy skills, the kid would make a good commander someday.

But even that observation wasn't enough to dispel the tension that radiated off of him now. It didn't help that he hadn't seen Sam since that morning, and the words he had spoken kept going round and round in his mind. Was that really how Sam thought about gay men in the military? That they were too soft to do their job? Would he think the same thing about gay agents as well? And would he ever trust Callen to have his back if or when he found out the truth about him and Marty? It was too much. The thoughts in his head were going to make him explode if he wasn't careful but he had no idea how to calm himself down. I mean usually he would talk to Sam, but that wasn't going to happen. How was he going to keep his cool on this op? Because he needed to. He couldn't blow it until they had found their killer. He just hoped Marty had had some luck getting some names from the wife's that morning. He needed this done, ASAP.

* * *

Deeks pulled a tray bake of some kind from the freezer, leaving it on the side to defrost. He had skim read the first of his 'books', and he had to said, he was impressed with his skills. Who knew he was such a good writer? Not anyone who had to read his reports, he was sure of that one. But now he was almost through the second one when the door banged open with such forced he automatically reached for his gun and jumped up, pointing at the entrance.

"It's just me. Sorry." Callen said as he entered the livingroom to be confronted by Marty holding a gun on him. Hmm, maybe he shouldn't have slammed the door with such force when an undercover cop was in the house and they were on a case. That sounded very much like the perfect way of getting himself shot. Though if he did at least he could get away from all the bastards he had met that day. That sounded like a winning situation to him. Of course then he realised he was considering getting shot as a way out. Oh that wasn't good.

"That bad huh?" Deeks asked taking in the tension radiating off of G as he lowered his gun before putting it back in its hiding place behind a cushion on the couch.

"Just tell me you have some leads." Callen signed as he gently lowered himself on to the piece of furniture and closed his eyes, wishing they could just leave now. How the hell did guys stand this every day?

"A couple. You?" Deeks asked joining the other man on the couch, though making sure to sit far enough away so they weren't touching. He wasn't sure how G would react to any physical contact right now. He had never seen the guy wound this tight, and he really wished there was something he could do to help him.

"More than I can count. Not the friendliest bunch of marines I've ever met." Callen replied not opening his eyes, though his standard quirk of a smile did appear on his lips, even if it was rather cynical.

"How was Sam?" Deeks asked thinking that maybe talking about it would help the other man. And he knew it had to be a bitch having his partner as his disapproving boss. He would hate it if it was Kensi in that role, and they weren't nearly as close as the two senior agents were.

"Remind me to make sure I give him all the shit jobs for forever after this is over, yeah?" Callen answered carefully turning his head and cracking open his eyes to look at the man sitting next to him.

"The power going to his head?" Deeks chuckled. He couldn't really imagine Sam bossing G around, but he knew that was the role he was playing here. No doubt that grated on the team leader's nerves as well. He could already see a training session between the two men when they got back so G could take out his frustration on his partner.

"Something like that." Callen answered, though he turned to look away, not wanting Marty to see the worry and doubt in his eyes about how Sam would take them. If they were a them when this was done at any rate. But as he moved he felt the muscles in his back twinge. He had been standing at attention all frigging day and now his body was protesting the unusually stiff posture. Just another thing he was going to have to endure. But that thought didn't stop his hand from moving to his lower back to try and ease the muscles there.

Deeks saw the movement and realised exactly what it was straight away. Therefore without even thinking about what he was going to do he stood and held out his hand.

"Come with me G." He said in a gentle, hopefully convincing tone. He wanted to help the man he cared for. The man who he was starting to have a real relationship with. He wanted to show G how it could be between them. How he wanted it to be between them.

"Where?" Callen asked but even as he did so he found his hand meeting Marty's and closing round it as the younger man pulled him up. There was something in the other man's eyes that he couldn't deny. And well, he didn't need to make any decisions about them right now, did he?

Deeks didn't reply, instead he led G from the livingroom into their bedroom. Once there he turned to the older man and spoke once more. "Take your shirt off and lie down on the bed."

"Seriously? Marty, I'm not really in the mood." Callen replied with a sigh. He had just got in, and okay sure he would maybe like the idea of, dare he say it, cuddling. He really didn't want to do anything else right then but calm down and find his equilibrium.

"How you wound me. But I wasn't actually thinking about that. Good to know you were though… now do what I tell you, unless you want me to undress you?" Deeks responded with a smirk. It hadn't even crossed his mind to try and seduce the older man. He just wanted to help him, though now he was thinking about… he could use his plan to help to seduce as well if he wanted to. But probably not the best idea he decided when he looked back into G's eyes and saw the conflicted emotions behind them.

"Why?" Callen asked, not sure he really wanted to do what Marty was telling him to do, but he could feel himself weakening by the caring look in his eyes. Damn it. How could he ever resist that look in Marty's eyes?

"You'll see." Was all Deeks replied as he moved towards the bathroom, hoping he would be able to find what he needed. He was pretty sure he had seen some when he had been unpacking, but he hadn't really thought much of it at the time. Now he could only thank Hetty for her foresightedness. Hmm, maybe she was a seer or something and could see exactly what was going to happen. Because he could think of no other reason why she would pack them massage oils.

Callen stood there for a few seconds after Deeks had left the room then with a sigh he unbuttoned his shirt, he needed to take off his uniform anyway. Therefore he quickly changed into a soft pair of comfy sweat pants and grabbed a tee, though he didn't put it on. Instead bare chested he lay down on the bed and waited for the younger man to return.

* * *

The sight the greeted Deeks when he came back almost took his breath away and definitely made him hesitate in the doorway. The vision of Callen's naked chest and the fact he was lying on the bed waiting for him was almost his undoing, but he knew he had to pull himself together. This. Was. Not. A. Seduction. That was his mantra as he started walking once more and smiling gently at G spoke in an even tone.

"Roll over."

Callen looked into Deeks eyes for a couple of seconds before doing as he was asked. He had no idea what Marty had planned, but the look of desire he had seen flitting thorough his eyes was enough to make him not really care. The idea that his lying on the bed without his top on could make Marty look like that, well it was definitely a boost to his ego, as well a stirring up his own desire even if he had thought he was too tried, and too pissed off, to do such a thing.

As soon as G presented his back to him Deeks pulled the bottle of oil out of his pocket. It had a musky scent and was designed to help ease stress. Just what he needed to help G. Moving to straddle the man on the beds hips, he poured a little into the palm of one hand and then rubbed them together to warm the oil and spread it across his fingers before he lowered them to G's shoulders and gently yet firmly starting to massage the tensions out of his muscles.

Callen couldn't help it, as soon as Deeks fingers met his skin and started to move in a circular motion, he moaned in pleasure. The feel of Marty's ministrations was the best thing he had felt in a very long time, if not ever. He had had the odd massage in the past, but this was something else. Though whether that was due to who it was doing it, or that this was actually the first time he'd had a man massage him he didn't know or care. All he could think about was the warmth spreading through him as Marty moved his hands in a practised and knowing way. The smell of the oil wafted through his mind adding to the sensations of peace and pleasure he was feeling. It was pure bliss, and so not what he had expected, but so much what he needed right then.

At G's moan Deeks gritted his teeth to stop his body from responding, because the way he was sitting if it did, G would know. But damn, that sound should be illegal. It soaked into his brain and all he could think about was how much he wanted G to do it again, and again, and again. In many different situations and not just because he was giving him a massage. Oh yeah, he really wanted to make G moan in pleasure many different ways. But that line of thinking was not helping his attempt to rein in his building desire, so instead he forced his mind to concentrate on what he was doing. On making sure he worked every part of G's back and got him to release every inch of tension he held.

Callen was slowly going boneless, lost in the feel of the hands on him. Nothing could penetrate his mind right then. All he could do was feel and glory in the pleasure Marty was giving him. It didn't cross his mind that this could very well be taken as a prelude to more amorous activities, that Marty could use the skills he was showing as a way to seduce him. No. To him it was purely a way of escaping the horrors of his day, a way of escaping the pain and anger he had been feeling. Escaping the fear that had built throughout the day every time he was greeted with another hostile look for his supposed sexual orientation. It was nothing more than what Deeks had planned it to be. A way to help him release his tension.

By the time Deeks was finished his hands were starting to hurt, but he didn't care. He had managed to ease G's body and mind, and that was worth a little discomfort in his mind. And that included the discomfort of wanting nothing more than to flip G onto his back and massage his chest, in a much more suggestive way. God he wanted nothing more than to run his hands over his six pack, over his pecks, kiss his way down G's body. But no. That was not going to happen. They may have spent the previous night kissing, but there was no way he would push G. He didn't want to go to fast and scare him off. Slow and steady won the race after all.

When Callen felt Marty move off of him so he rolled over and watched as the younger man grabbed a towel and wiped of the excess oil from his hands. He couldn't believe Marty had such skills, and he really wanted to know where he got them from… though thinking about it, maybe he didn't. No doubt he had leant them from someone else, from someone giving him massages, from someone he had been in a relationship with. That thought sent a bolt of jealously coursing through Callen that was so strong it shocked him. What the hell? Where did that come from? But that thought went out of mind as Marty turned to him with a soft smile and that caring look in his eyes once more.

"Feeling better?" Deeks asked as he sat down on the bed next to G, but far enough away his hands weren't tempted to touch him. Weren't tempted to stroke his chest hair, nor follow the trail that disappeared into the waistband of G's sweat pants.

"Yeah." Callen breathed smiling his first real smile since he had left that morning. But the question that had disappeared when Marty had looked into his eyes returned as he watched the younger man study his chest as if he was memorising it, and Callen couldn't not ask it.

"So where did you learn to do that?" He tried to keep his voice light, but he could hear the slight growl in his tone. He just hoped the younger man didn't know he well enough to hear it as well.

"I took a massage course back when I was thinking of becoming an undercover cop. Thought it would be useful you know? If I ever had to go undercover at a massage parlour or something." Deeks replied pulling his eyes away from the body in front of him to smile his sunny smile at the man it belonged to. Looking back into his blue eyes that no longer held the pain, anger and sadness he had seen in them earlier.

"You know at the places you would need to go undercover, very little massaging is actually done." Callen responded with a chuckle, his heart lifting at Marty's words as his jealously disappeared almost as if it was never there. Almost.

"Yeah well, what can I say? I was young and naïve." Deeks shrugged before standing, intending to go and put the oven on so he could get them some food. But before he could take a step away from the bed he found himself being grabbed and pulled down so he was lying next to G and in his arms, his hands coming to rest on the bare skin of his toned body. The chest he had been forcing himself not to touch for so long. But now he was, and oh man, it was perfect. he couldn't stop his fingers from moving if his life depended on it, but he didn't care. Because G was the one who wanted him there, next to him and that was the best thing in the world.

"Let's just stay here a little bit." Callen mumbled. He had no idea why he had pulled the younger man onto the bed with him, but when he had seen him stand and prepare to walk away Callen instinctively reacted. He didn't want him to go. Not yet, he wanted to lie there in peace and relaxation for a few moments more. And when Marty relaxed beside him, his talented fingers moving in casual, circular paths on his chest as if he couldn't stop them in there unconscious movement, Callen knew whatever instinct it was that had made him do it, it was one he was damn glad he had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank JZ (Guest),** **Petunia3116 and LKK (Guest) for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

It was a good twenty minutes later that Deeks finally pulled himself away from the half-naked man lying in their bed. They both really did need to eat.

"Where you going?" Callen mumbled only half awake as he tried to once more grab Deeks. But he found that the younger man was too quick for him to reach.

"I need to put dinner on, then I'll be back. Promise." Deeks replied, leaning over the other man to press a gentle, and sweetly innocent, kiss on his lips before he headed out of the door, leaving Callen lying alone in the bed.

Callen considered reaching for his tee and putting it on to fight off the sudden chill he was feeling at he loss of the body heat from next to him, but he found he didn't really have the energy to do so. Or if he was being truthful with himself, he really wanted Marty to return to the position he had just left when he came back. He didn't want to make the younger man believe he was putting up barriers between them. No, He wanted to have Marty close, to feel his fingers against his skin.

He made sure he didn't think about where this need to have the younger man touching him came from. He knew if he did it would bring back the doubts and worries that had plaguing him throughout the day. Therefore keeping his mind turned off he lay there waiting for the man he cared about to come back and be with him. So he could give him something he enjoyed and that helped him relax and made him happy. Something that both he and Marty wanted. A chance to just be in the here and now, for a little while at least. Everything else could be tomorrow's problem.

* * *

When Deeks returned to the bedroom, it was to find G lying on the bed just as he had left him with his eyes closed. He had wondered if the older man would have moved or come to his senses and decided that they couldn't do this right now, but finding he hadn't Deeks could only smile. Of course seeing this, he did the only thing he really could in this situation. He pulled off his own t-shirt and threw it across the room before lying down slowly. Making sure that G felt every second of the time it took him to connect his bare chest to the one below him.

Once he was lying pretty much on top of G, chest to chest, bare skin to bare skin, he couldn't stop himself from taking the older man's lips with his own. Kissing him passionately and therefore hopefully stopping both their mind from working. Stopping G from protesting that they were going too fast, and stopping himself from taking it further. Now was not the time for that. Tonight was about learning and understanding each other in a new and better way. About taking the next step in their physical relationship, and he didn't want either of them to become uncomfortable with the developments.

Of course when all G did in response was wrap his arms around him and deepen the kiss Deeks knew that was not going to be a problem. Though making sure they got out of bed in time to make sure their dinner wasn't burnt to a crisp may well be.

* * *

Callen for his part was in heaven. Feeling Deeks bare skin against his own, being able to run his hands over the body of the younger man without fear or hesitation, while he gloried in the taste and feel of his lips and tongue. Yeah there was nothing else on his mind right then than enjoying the gift he had been given. Taking what he needed from Marty, and in return giving all he could to the man in his arms.

When time came for them to move, to go for dinner, neither of them bothered to replace the clothing they had discarded. in fact the journey from the bedroom to the kitchen was filled with kissing and touching which barely stopped even when they sat down to eat. No, they instead spent most of their time teasing and distracting each other. Exploring how good they could make the other feel and how good they felt in return. And when they were done, they didn't even consider going to the livingroom to watch TV or read. No instead they by mutual, yet silent, agreement they returned to their room and their bed and continued what they really hadn't wanted to stop doing. It was a perfect ending to what had been not the best day. And when they finally fell asleep they both did so with smiles on their faces and wrapped up securely in each other's arms.

* * *

The following morning went much as the previous one had, with Deeks getting breakfast for the both of them and Callen then heading off to work. Though he was thankful that at least today he wouldn't have to see Sam. He could cope with the looks from the men, they were the ones he was there to investigate after all. But Sam? Yeah he couldn't do that again. Not today. In fact he was coming to the conclusion that the less his saw of his usual partner on this op the better for his mind, and for his feelings. Not that he really considered the latter one much.

Therefore it was with a slightly easier smile than he had had the day before that he greeted lieutenant Crowbridge so they could start the rest of the rounds. Yeah today was going to be okay. The kid was good company. He could do this, and hopefully soon they would find the murderer. Maybe that way he could get away with not seeing Sam again while he was playing the role of his commanding officer.

Deeks on the other hand collected his list of names, which now included a couple from G, before he headed out to the NCIS office. His cover was that he needed someone to help him with research for his current book, though in truth he was going to give Kensi the update she needed. He was looking forward to seeing his partner again, he had missed there bantering relationship the day before when he was getting info from the wife's. Yeah today was gonna be a good day.

* * *

Kensi had arrived on base early Monday morning and proceeded to go through all the information on the case that the NCIS agents and MP's had gathered. She was pretty sure she had it all worked out now, visiting both crime scenes to get her head around what happened where. Now all she had to do was wait for Deeks to arrive and give her the leads she needed to start looking up.

She had been pleasantly surprised by how welcoming the NCIS agents had been. She knew if someone had come into her place of work claiming to be an expert and expecting to take over the case she would not have been so sanguine. But it seemed the agent in charge was well aware that he was in way over his head, especially considering scuttlebutt said that the new captain could well become the next target for the murderer. He really didn't want to have any more dead marines on his hands thank you very much.

Therefore Tuesday morning found her sitting at her temporary desk, reading through the case file once more, when her partner walked through the door with his usual sunny and charming smile on his lips. She took a minute to just watch him as he talked to the other agents, and she couldn't help but shake her head at how relaxed he seemed. In fact he seemed more relaxed than he ever did at work. Which was shocking, considering he had been living with Callen for the last four days. She had expected him to be frazzled by now, or something. I means she had been undercover as Callen girlfriend before, and she knew how taxing it could be. She always felt she needed to take a day to chill after any time like that. Don't get her wrong, she loved Callen, but 24/7? He could be a little intense.

* * *

Deeks walked up to the NCIS office and approached the first desk with his winning smile in place. He could see Kensi watching him, but he made sure to make it look like he didn't notice. After all his cover didn't know her, not like detective Deeks did.

"Hey, I'm Martin Rothwell. I'm a writer and I was wondering if I could get some insight into the procedures of NCIS for my next book. Any chance anyone here could help me?"

"Sorry Mr Rothwell, but we are rather busy at present. Maybe another time?" the agent he had approached answered him, with a polite smile. Though his eyes told Deeks he wanted nothing more than this annoying interruption to go away so they could get back to finding the murderer. Deeks internally shook his head at this. He was a major lead in the case, what with being G's boyfriend. He really shouldn't dismiss him so readily.

"Wait. Martin Rothwell? Aren't you the partner of Captain Greg Smith?" Kensi called out from her desk looking up at him with a wide calculating eyes. Ah yes, there was his Kensilina.

"Got to love how quickly news spreads on a base. Guilty as charged ma'am." He answered turning his smile onto her then. He knew she would use this information to get them both out of the office so he could share his intel with her.

"I think we can find some time to help out the family member of a marine. Why don't we go and get a coffee? I'm due a break." Kensi replied stopping herself from rolling her eyes at her partner as she stood and grabbed her gun and badge, clipping them both onto her belt.

"Sounds good to me…" Deeks responded, though he trailed off at the end as if he didn't know her name. This was fun.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye." Kensi filled in for him moving to stand next to the other agent's desk as she held out her hand in a professional manner.

"Agent Blye are you sure-?" the other agent asked with a frown. Why was she taking time out of solving this case to go and have coffee with this writer? What was he missing? Because he was sure it was something he should have seen.

"He is the partner of our only possible target. I feel it would be a good idea to get to know him and integrate ourselves in his and his partner's life. It could lead us to the killer." Kensi responded in a low voice turning so that Deeks couldn't see what she was saying. Making it look like she was explaining her behaviour, even if it was a lie.

"Of course." The agent agreed, kicking himself for not seeing that before. For making agent Blye explain it to him. How had he missed that idea?

With that Kensi smiled at him and then walked out of the office with Deeks at her side, finally breathing and relaxing when they were far enough away that no one would be able to hear what they had to say.

"So how are you enjoying being Callen's boyfriend?" she asked in a cheeky voice, even though she knew she was opening herself up to listening to him whining about it. Of course she would then be able to tease him relentlessly about that for forever more.

"It's not bad actually." Deeks answered with a shrug, not meeting her eyes. He didn't want to tell her about the development in his and G's relationship. Not now. Maybe once they were back at the office, this case closed he would talk to her about it. Tell her the feelings he had for the older man, the feelings that he now knew were reciprocated.

"Really? Wow. That's not what I expected you to say." Kensi replied sounding shocked. She really hadn't expected that at all. It confused her that somehow her partner could be fine about his cover as Callen's boyfriend when she herself found it weird and beyond tiring.

"Why?" Deeks asked seriously confused.

"Just didn't think you two would get along. Anyway, you kissed him yet?" Kensi replied, deciding to get as much information as she could from Deeks. She just couldn't imagine him and Callen kissing and being all lovely-dovey together. It was not an imagine that would form in her head.

"I'm in a relationship with him Kensilina, of course I've kissed him." Deeks responded with a roll of his eyes. They wouldn't have made a very good cover if they hadn't now would they? Not that it was a cover, but semantics.

"What did you think? Cos I always thought he could do better." Kensi asked intrigued about how blasé Deeks seemed to be being about being in a relationship with Callen.

At that Deeks' eyes widened and he turned quickly to glare at the woman beside him as a rush of jealously ran unexpectedly through him. He did not like the idea of G kissing anyone else thank you very much, he was his. But he managed to keep his tone almost even as he asked "When have you kissed G?"

"I have been undercover as his girlfriend Deeks." Kensi explained frowning slightly at the edge she had heard in her partner's voice. What was going on with him?

"Right, of course. Undercover. Speaking off, here is a list of names we need you to investigate. The top ones I've gotten from asking around, but the bottom two G added. He didn't think they were killers, but he said there was definitely something off about them." Deeks responded in a rush, trying to cover his previous reaction and make it so Kensi wouldn't remember it.

"I'll get to it as soon as I get back. I went to the crime scenes and something was seemed weird, to me at least." Kensi replied turning back to the case, glad to have someone she completely trusted to bounce the idea she had gotten off of.

"Okay. What was that?" Deeks asked turning to give her his full attention. She might have some clue about who it was they needed to watch out for. Who it was that could target G.

"Both murders happened in isolated places. Not somewhere you would ever go unless you had a reason to, but neither of the victims did that I could find. I was thinking that maybe they were lured there, maybe they knew their killer, and respected him enough to not think twice about meeting anywhere he asked." she replied looking into her partners eyes, hoping the detective in him would see what she did, and maybe something more.

Deeks nodded at what she was saying. It made sense, most murders were committed by people who knew the victim. But the idea that maybe they trusted their killer… it made his eyes widen as he realised one name he had not included on the list, that should now probably be put at the top after Kensi's revelation.

"In that case you might want to add on Lieutenant Crowbridge."

"Who? And why?" Kensi asked frowning. If this lieutenant was a suspect, why wasn't he already on the list Deeks had just given her?

"He's working with G, become sort of his shadow. He likes the guy, and if the killer is making friends with his targets, then he is definitely a possibility." Deeks explained, remembering what little G had told him about his previous day. About how he had spent it working with the lieutenant they had met in the park and how he could see him going places. He suddenly fit the description of the killer, and Deeks wasn't going to let anyone go un-investigated just because they seemed nice.

"Okay. I'll add him to the list." Kensi answered pulling out a pen and quickly writing it down before resuming walking.

"Good. Now coffee, I need some caffeine." Deeks said changing the conversation.

With that they fell into their usual bantering, the case forgotten for now. And it wasn't until much later that it occurred to Kensi that throughout the whole conversation Deeks had only referred to Callen as G. Just what was that all about? The only person she knew who called their team leader that was Sam, but he was his partner, so why was Deeks doing it now too?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, French fan (Guest), elsje1967 and** **heavenbenttotakemyhand for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Tuesday evening Callen returned to their new home and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the couch with Marty, letting his mind turn off while they watched crap on the TV. Well actually, he could probably be very easily persuaded to let the younger man give him another massage if the offer was made. But apart from that, he really didn't want to do anything that evening. He had no idea how gay marines put up with all the looks and comments day in day out. He had found a new respect for those guys doing this op.

But it seemed he wasn't going to get his wish to do nothing, mores the pity. Instead the minute he walked through the door he was confronted by Marty.

"G, quick, go get changed. We don't want to be late." The younger man said turning his partner towards their room even when it was obvious the other man wanted nothing more than to collapse in the livingroom.

"Late for what?" Callen asked with a frown, though he found himself putting up little to no fight as Marty pushed him into the bedroom. He certainly wasn't going to complain, he liked lying with the other man in his arms whenever the chance was given to him.

"Drinks tonight? You know, all the officers and their partners?" Deeks replied rolling his eyes at the blank look G was giving him. Surely someone had told him about this.

"Seriously? We have to go to that?" Callen muttered, though even as he did he knew the answer was yes. They were here to catch a killer, and to do that they had to put themselves on display. He just really didn't want to be stuck in a room full of officers glaring at him because he brought his boyfriend along. Especially when he knew one of those officers would be Sam. He had managed to avoid his partner all day, he had hoped to keep it up in the evening as well.

"If you want to solve this case, yes. We need to make sure we seen by all the right people." Deeks responded from the doorframe, where he was leaning waiting for G to start getting undressed. And it wasn't because he wanted to see the older man naked, well not only because of that. The truth was he wanted to make sure G actually got changed.

"Fine." Callen sighed starting to undo his shirt and pulling it off his body. He had his back to the door, but he could feel the younger man's eyes on him and he could help the small smile that appeared on his lips as he slowly turned as he was undoing his belt. "You just gonna stand there Marty?" He asked innocently his fingers pausing as he started to undo the buttons of his pants.

"I can help you if you want." Deeks suggested cheekily, glad that G was smiling again and had a spark in his eyes rather than the tired look he had had just a minute ago when he had returned home. It seemed this op was taking more out of the man he cared about than he wanted it to. If only they could just stay in that night, just be the two of them exploring their new found relationship, discovering where it was going to go.

"I really don't think we would get to this thing if you did that." Callen replied with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the wardrobe and pulling out some casual clothing he could wear that evening. Something smart enough as he would be mingling with his superiors, but comfortable enough that he could relax.

Deeks couldn't stop himself. The sight of G's back muscles bunching and moving as he reached for the clothes was too much for him. Therefore he moved quickly from the door and wrapped his arms around the older man as he planted a soft kiss at the juncture where his neck met his shoulder. "Suddenly going just doesn't seem that important." He hummed into G's ear as he proceeded to kiss up his neck.

"Marty Deeks behave yourself." Callen replied, though he did find himself turning in the arms around him, placing his own around Marty's neck so his hands could card through his hair as he pulled the younger man's head towards his own. Kissing him for the first time since he had returned home.

The kiss was not filled with passion, nor did it leave either of them wanting more. It just was. It was the a way for them both to say they had missed the other one, a way to confirm that they did care for each other, that their feelings were still as strong as they had been when they separated that morning. But eventually they needed to pull apart, needed to breathe once more.

"Fine, I'll behave. But only if we can pick this up later." Deeks said, responding to G's previous statement. He wanted to make sure that once they had done what they needed to do for the case, they could come back and continue getting to know each other, both physically and mentally.

"Get out of here. I'll be ready in a minute." Callen replied with a roll of his eyes, though he did give Marty one more quick kiss, promising to do as he wished later. But now he needed to change, and he couldn't do that with the younger man in his arms now could he? Nor apparently in the same room as him, so…

"I'm gone." Deeks answered moving quickly out of the door, but not before blowing a kiss to the half-naked man he was leaving behind him. Callen just shook his head at his behaviour, but he found he couldn't remove the smile that was now gracing his face. A smile that had been decidedly missing all day.

* * *

It didn't take long for Callen to change, and therefore it was not much later that he and Marty were approaching the building where the gathering was being held, hand in hand. Getting to the door they both turned to each other, silently asking if the other man was ready before Callen reached out and pulled the door open, leading his man inside.

The room was pretty full, a mix of couples and single officers. There was gentle music playing over some speakers and a table was laid with food and drinks. By mutual consent the two men made their way to get drinks, both grabbing a beer. Callen felt as if he was going to need it, mainly because as soon as he walked through the door he had felt eyes on him. Of course there was many people who watched him and Marty walk in hand in hand with various looks on their faces, but it was more that just one pair of eyes that really registered with G. He would know the feel of his partner watching him anywhere.

Taking a deep breath Callen repeated the mantra, he could do this. It was just a cover, an op. Sam didn't know that this was less of a lie than he believed. It was fine, everything was going to be fine. With that in mind he turned to face the room, scanning the people present, hoping to get a read on them without seeming to be doing so. And seeing the slightly hostile looks directed their way he knew this was going to be a long night.

Deeks on the other hand couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on his face at the glares he and G were receiving. Nor could he stop the challenge that appeared in his eyes when he saw the look of disgust Sam was throwing them. Damn the big guy was a good actor. He really looked like he detested them, and Deeks couldn't stop himself meeting his look with one of his own.

"Don't piss of my commanding officer Marty. I really don't want to be scrubbing out the head with my toothbrush." Callen muttered into his ear as he saw the challenging glares the two men were throwing at each other. Yeah that really wasn't a good plan. After all when they were done here, they would all have to work with each other once more.

"He won't do that G. Sam doesn't have a death wish." Deeks replied, removing his hand from G's so he could put his arm around the older man's shoulders and pull him close. As if he was whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"What you think you could take him? Seriously?" Callen responded with a chuckle as he snaked his arm around Marty's waist and pulled him even closer to place an innocent kiss upon his lips. They had a show to put on after all.

"Of course I could." Deeks answered with a fake confidence. He knew he couldn't take Sam, but he was determined to make G smile. He hated what this op was doing to the two senior agent's partnership. He just hoped everything worked out when they returned to their real lives. And he hoped Sam would accept him and G as a couple in that world in a way he wasn't supposed to in this one. Oh he really hoped that one.

Before Callen could reply to that they were interrupted by their neighbour. Nancy had seen them come in and seen the looks some of the others had given them. She wanted to make sure the gay couple knew that there were those on the base that were happy to have them here. As such she bustled up to them smiling happily.

"Martin, Greg. I have to introduce you to my husband. Come on." She said gently grabbing Martin's arm and pulling him with her over to the table she had been sitting at. A table which had two free chairs around it that she had been saving for this particular couple.

Callen followed Nancy and Marty, latching onto his hand so everyone could see that he was his. Or at least that was his reasoning, and it had nothing to do with how much better he felt knowing he wasn't alone in this hostile territory.

Once the introductions were done Deeks and Callen found themselves sitting down with the group of officers and their wife's, or in one case her husband. They were then bombarded with questions that they answered. Well Callen let Deeks answer them mainly, and instead just sat back and watched him talk, the besotted look on his face not at all hard to fake, mainly because it wasn't a lie. No, Callen let everything else drift away as he listened and laughed and smiled at the man he cared for. Started to relax and just let the world be.

* * *

Sam sat towards the back of the room, at a table filled with people who were supposedly in the same mind as him. He watched G and Deeks enter hand in hand and made sure that he had a disgusted look on his face as he agreed to the derogatory comments coming from those around him. The words made his skin crawl. These dicks had no idea about anything and he really wanted nothing more than to punch them and tell them that his partner was worth a hundred of them. Hell even Deeks was worth ten times as much as these arrogant, bigoted, homophobic assholes. And the detective could piss him off no end. In fact he almost managed to do it within five minutes of walking through the door by just looking at him with a challenge in his eye. But then Sam saw the humour in that as he realised what Deeks was doing. It seemed as if the kid was trying to protect G from him and damn was that an amusing thought.

But still he kept up his cover. Keeping his mask intact as he watched his partner playing the role of loving boyfriend to Deeks. He watched as they sat with a group of officers and their partners, and he watched as G sat back and let Deeks talk. He wondered how his partner could do it. Listen to the endless inane crap that was no don't coming out of the younger man's mouth. It would drive him half daft. But G's face never changed. Nor did his eyes leave Deeks face. It was almost as if he actually cared for the kid and couldn't tear his eyes away if he was paid to. Damn G was good.

It wasn't until an hour later that a slight frown appeared in Sam's eyes. Everyone else around him had turned away from G and Deeks, but he couldn't stop watching them out of the corner of his eyes. He saw how it seemed G relaxed with every minute that passed, how his smile seemed natural, and the look in his eyes never changed. Then he caught G resting his arm across the back of Deeks' chair and as he watched he saw that his fingers started playing with his hair. It looked to him to be a completely unconscious movement. There seemed to be no reason to make his partner show his affection for Deeks that way. Nothing that had changed. So why…?

The frown deepened as he saw how Deeks head seemed to tilt slightly towards the playing fingers of G. Again something that seemed completely unconscious and natural. They had only been working this cover for a few days, there was no way that G and Deeks should be that comfortable in their roles so soon, no matter how good they were. They had never really worked together before this op, and yet they were behaving exactly as a couple would, without thought. What was he missing? Just what was really going on with G and Deeks? And at the back of his mind an idea started to form. One that suggested that maybe, just maybe, this wasn't so much a cover as he had presumed for the other two men.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my darlings. I want to thank Guest, J (Guest), 974lk, Petunia3116, French fan (Guest), elsje1967 and tgMoony for the wonderful reviews. I also want to thank all of those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. I love you all.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Deeks and Callen walked back to their home with Nancy and her husband. Deeks playing the role of slightly drunk so that he had the perfect excuse to keep grabbing G around the neck and looking behind them. It wasn't until they were half way home that he saw movement in the shadows. It seemed that they were being followed once more. Whispering that piece of information into G's ear, he made sure to keep an eye on their stalker. He didn't want anything to happen to their neighbours. But it seemed that whoever it was, was just planning on watching them. They made no move towards the two couples, nor got close enough so that Deeks could see their face, though he did recognize the way they walked. It was the same person following them as last time. That was good in the fact that they could be pretty sure this man was the perp they were looking for, not so good that it seemed he had set his sights on G. But that was why they were there after all, it was just… Deeks didn't want anything to happen to the man he cared for. The man he was now in a relationship with. The man he knew he falling in love with.

The two couples said their goodbyes once they got to the respective homes, neither Callen nor Deeks could think of a good reason so they could stay outside on the sidewalk to try and see who their shadow was. Therefore they had no choice but to make their way inside, though once the door had closed behind them the both moved in unspoken agreement. Deeks went to the bedroom to turn on the light as if they were getting ready for bed, while Callen made his way to the window in the living room, standing to the side so he couldn't be seen, but he could watch what was going on outside, and hopefully get a look at who it was that had followed them home.

"See anything?" Deeks asked quietly as he came up behind G and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on his shoulder so he too could keep watch.

"Two o'clock. There was movement." Callen replied unconsciously leaning back into the man who had his arms around him as he spoke.

"I see it." Deeks answered after a beat of silence as his eyes searched the area G had indicated. But he could see nothing about the man other than the basic build and description they already had of him from the last time he had followed them home. Damn it. They needed more if they were gonna take this guy down.

"He's good." Deeks said breaking the silence after a few more minutes of fruitless watching.

"Yeah well, he's a marine. He's trained to be." Callen responded with a sigh. They weren't going to get anything from this, but he knew he couldn't walk away from the window until the man left. "Go turn off the bedroom lights, maybe that will bring him out of the shadows." He suggested, even if he really didn't want Marty to move.

"Yes sir." Deeks snapped cheekily before placing a quick kiss on G's cheek and leaving to do as he asked. He too hoped they could get a look at this guy, that way at least then G would know who to look out for if they came for him. And he would know who to watch to protect his man.

When Deeks returned to the livingroom he was just in time to see the shadow they had been watching moving away from their house. But it seemed this man really was good, because even as he walked away he kept away from any lights, anyway from anything that could give him away.

"Damn." Callen muttered. This op was starting to drive him mad, he almost wished the guy would try and kill him already. At least that way it would be over and he could go back to his normal life. Though as soon as that thought entered his head he registered that Marty had once more wrapped his arms around him, and he wondered if he really wanted to return to that normal life as much as he had just thought he did. Because that normal life did not include the man behind him. Not in the way they were together now, but maybe it could… maybe. Callen still had no idea how it would work, if they did try to be together outside of this op. And even thinking about the possibility brought the back the look of disgust Sam had had in his eyes when he and Deeks had entered the party earlier. He never wanted to see that look again in Sam's eyes. He cared too much about him, about what they meant to each other, to ever want to see it again. And even if he wanted to, he couldn't completely believe his partner had been faking it, not with how disgusted he had looked. And there really was no way he could ever do anything that could harm his partnership with Sam. Even if it did mean he would have to let Marty go.

But now wasn't time for those thoughts. No. Now was the time for him and Marty to be together, because this could be all they had. This could be all they were going to get of the relationship that existed between them, and he wasn't going to give up this small chance of having the happiness he felt when Marty was in his arms.

"Why don't we go to bed? After all I think I have a promise to keep." He said turning to face the younger man and smiling at him. He had said they would continue what they and started earlier, when he was changing, when they got home. Well now seemed like the perfect time to do just that.

"So you do." Deeks replied waggling his eyebrows suggestive as he grabbed G's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. He had many ideas how they could continue what they had been doing earlier, and he wanted to try each and every one of them. Therefore as soon as they got the bedroom Deeks quickly made sure to dispense of both of their tops before he dragged G onto the bed. It was time to explore just a little bit more.

* * *

The next morning, both Callen and Deeks woke wrapped in each other's arms, the only clothing between them was their boxers. Not that either of them cared about that, in fact they both loved the feel of the others skin against their own as they moved. The friction that it caused. It was due to this enjoyment and friction which led to them getting out of bed much later than they should have, even though they had woken up in good time. But neither of them could really find it in themselves to care about that fact. They had enjoyed what they had been doing far too much to worry about such little things as time.

Of course this late start caused Callen to be in a bit of a rush that morning as he left the house, walking quickly towards his office. And while he wouldn't change it for the world, he would really rather not want to give Sam a reason to have a go at him. In fact he was hoping not to see his commanding officer that day either. The less time he spent with Sam on this op the better in his mind. Because it let him believe, if only in fantasy, that Sam really would be okay with him Marty being together. That and he really hated taking orders from the big guy, or anyone really, but taking them from his partner was a pain.

As he approached the building he was working out of he saw lieutenant Crowbridge waiting for him faithfully. He had heard Kensi's thoughts that the killer was someone the victims trusted and as such found himself studying the younger man. But when the lieutenant moved Callen was pretty sure he wasn't the one behind all this. He didn't have the same build or movement style as the person he had watched in the shadows the previous evening. And if they were working on the assumption that the one who followed them was also the killer, then it wasn't the man in front of him.

"Morning lieutenant." He said cheerily, glad to have at least one person on his side on this op. Plus the kid really was very good at his job.

"Morning sir. I have put all the data we collected upon your desk for you to review." Crowbridge replied smiling at his captain. He liked him. He was a man of few words, but he had an aura of command. He was not someone he would want to mess with. He had experience and he had already learnt so much from the man, even if they had only been talking to all the marines who were under their command. He had a way reading people which Crowbridge found truly amazing, and he hoped that one day, he too would be able to do that.

"Great. Now I just have to write a report on it. Not sure which is more fun, getting the intel or writing about it afterwards." Callen responded sarcasm lacing his tone as it was just the two of them.

"Yes sir." Crowbridge chuckled, though he was rather shocked at his captain's obvious distain for the job he had been given. Surely he should respect every order from a superior, no matter how mind-numbing it was. Though considering Crowbridge was sure that Major Jones had only giving this to Captain Smith due to the fact he was gay, maybe he could understand it. He had seen how the major had looked at his captain and his partner the previous evening. It had made him very uncomfortable and he wished he was in a position where he was able to stand up for the man he respected. But he was only a lieutenant, he could not tell the major how to do his job, nor how he should treat those under his command.

"Right, then. I think this is going to require coffee. Lots of coffee." Callen said groaning at the sight of the piles of papers he now had to go through. Oh he was going to so make Sam pay for this one. He really was. One way or another. He hated paperwork at the best of times, and this was definitely not the best of times, well if he excluded the fun he had had that morning it wasn't, at any rate.

"I'll go get it captain." Crowbridge nodded before exiting the other man's office. And while he could have gone and gotten it from the mess down the hall, he decided his captain deserved something better than the tar they had in there. Therefore he left the building and made his way to the coffee shop. He would get Captain Smith a proper coffee as a way to show him that he at least respect him and was glad he was there. That he was learning so much from him and that he had his back. Because that was his job, to have his captains back, and with Captain Smith, it really wasn't a core, it was an honour. He wanted his immediate superior to know that. And if they only way to do that was to get him the best coffee on base, then he would do it gladly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank** **Jeanie (Guest)** **,** **angelvamp92, tgMoony and Petunia3116, for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, sorry it has taken so long. My house was being rewired and so everything was a complete mess, but it's sorted now.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen was sitting at his desk wondering where the hell Crowbridge had gone to get the damn coffee. Was he gridding the beans himself or something? He was just about to stand and make his own way to the break room, anything to get away from the tedium of the report he was trying, and failing, to write. But at that precise moment a knock came upon his door.

"Come." He barked out, wondering who it was that was visiting him. It wasn't like anyone really wanted to talk to him but the lieutenant, so who was it? He hoped to god it wasn't Sam. He really didn't want him to chew him out for whatever reason he had now, probably because he was late that morning. That was the only reason Sam would come see him at the moment he knew. And that thought caused a pain to appear in his chest. He missed their banter, though at the back of his mind he did wonder if they would ever banter again when he discovered the truth about him and Marty, if he discovered the truth. If there was any truth to discover after this op was done. Oh man, he was so done with this damn op.

But when the door opened it wasn't Sam but a marine. One of the many he had met over the last few days, A Sergeant Gordon if he wasn't mistaken. Not that he had stood out to him for any reason. He was a solid soldier who did the job and kept his men in line. His read on him had been that of a lifetime marine. He wouldn't be leaving the service anytime soon. He was the sort of man who you would want at your back in the middle of a fire fight.

"What can I do for you Sergeant?" He asked raising his eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair. He could think of not one reason for him to be there. And that caused far to many alarm bells to go off in his mind for his liking.

"Sir, I was hoping to talk to you." Sergeant Gordon replied, standing at attention and staring straight ahead as he had been taught to. Giving his commanding officer the respect his position warranted.

"I'm listening." Callen responded wondering just what the sergeant wanted to say. Maybe it was something to do with what the men had been saying about him behind his back. That could explain why he had come straight to him.

"It is a of a personal nature sir. I would prefer to discuss this in a more private setting if you would be willing." Gordon replied, finally pulling his eyes from the wall so he could stare into Callen's with a look would showed he was unsure and worried about what he wanted to discuss. As if it was something that was praying on his mind. But his eyes also held a certain amount of hope, as if the man in front of him would be able to help him solve whatever his problem was.

And Callen looking into them had to give it to the guy. He was good. If he wasn't an undercover NCIS agent sent there to find a killer, but a real marine captain, he would not have any suspicions about the man in front of him. But he wasn't. So he did. A lot. But if this was the killer they were looking for he needed to set up and meeting where they could trap him. They needed proof before they could arrest him, and he needed to time to organise the team. Get everyone in place for the take down.

"We could met after 5 if you wish." He answered seeming like he was going through his schedule in his head and not planning everything he would need to do before then to make sure everything went smoothly.

"I would prefer to do it now, sir." Gordon replied, with just enough firmness that had Callen inner alarm increasing a few more notches as well as wondering just how brazen this man really was. It was the middle of the morning for god's sake. But again he knew if you were of a less suspicious nature it would seem more a case of the other man's desperation, and the fact it was day time would mean that the idea that Gordon could do him harm would never cross his mind.

"I could do with a break. Let's take a walk." Callen finally agreed standing to grab his coat and his phone, which he hit speed dial one on. It would call Marty, and when he didn't speak he knew the other man would know something was up and rally the troops. All he had to do was keep Sergeant Gordon talking long enough for them to get there and arrest him, you know, before he killed him.

* * *

Deeks was lying on the couch reading the second of his books, he was really getting into the story. But suddenly his phone rang. He frowned when he saw it was G calling. Because there was no reason for him to do so. He was supposed to be a work. With that thought he quickly answered.

"Hola G."

But all he got was a rustling sound. It was like when someone pocket dials you, but he knew G wouldn't do that. Right? Which meant… G couldn't talk. Oh that was so not good. Very, very not good. He needed to act, now.

Quickly ending the call Deeks redialled ops getting Eric on the line.

"Hey Deeks." Came the cheerful voice of the tech operator down the line. He had started to get bored running all the background checks Kensi had him doing and he was glad to be able to speak to one of the ones undercover.

"Eric, I need you to trace Callen's phone. Now. I think he's danger." Deeks replied ignoring all types of pleasantries as he moved around the house, grabbing his gun and coat, before heading towards the door. The nearer he was to G's office the closer he would be to wherever he had gone. Plus there he could meet up with the rest of the team. No point running off on his own however much he wanted to. He needed to find G and make sure he was alright. He couldn't let anything happen to the man he was falling in love with, not now, not ever.

"Okay, you sure? I mean it's the middle of the morning." Eric responded with a frown wondering exactly what sort of danger Callen could get into in broad daylight in the middle of a marine base. I mean come on, no respectable killer operated in day light on a busy base, right?

"Eric, just do it. I'm calling Kensi and Sam." Deeks snapped before hanging up and calling his partner.

"Hey Kens. I think G is in trouble. Eric's tracing his phone but you need to be ready to move. I'll be by your building in five minutes." Deeks stated rapid fire. He was too worried to think about anything but getting to G. To making sure he was okay. He had to be okay.

"On it. See you soon." Kensi replied without thought as she heard the steel in her partner's voice. It was time to move. With that she hung up and grabbed her things before moving out of the door, giving no explanation to those still in the office staring at her strangely. If they didn't have the sense to follow her then they would be no good to the team when it came to rescuing G. She wasn't going to bring people she didn't know if she could trust with her out of some kind of curtesy. They should have found the killer before now if they wanted that.

* * *

Walking down the road Deeks made his third and final call. It was the one he should probably have made first thinking about it. I means Sam worked in the same building as G, he could have followed him. But too late now. He just hoped that slip up didn't result in anything happening to G.

"Major Jones." Sam snapped down the phone. He knew it was Deeks on the other end but he couldn't break his cover. Especially as he wasn't supposed to like the guy he was talking to.

"Sam, G's in trouble. Eric is tracing his phone. We need to be ready to move." Deeks stated simply though Sam could hear the underlining fear in his voice. Fear for G. A fear Sam himself had.

At Deeks words he stood and grabbed his gun before heading out of the door, hoping to see some sign of his partner. He took a detour to G's office, hoping he would find him inside but instead he had found it empty. Swearing he moved quickly towards the door, asking all he passed if they had seen Captain Smith, but none had. That wasn't a good sign, had G even made it into work this morning? Moving out the door he scanned the area outside but he could see nothing. Damn it. They could do nothing until Eric got them that trace, and every minute he was missing was another minute that G was in danger. Oh this really wasn't good.

He was just about to snap his phone open to get Eric to hurry up when he saw Deeks and Kensi come round the corner, both looking round as if hoping that they would see G just standing there.

"No one saw him leave, in fact no one has seen him all morning." Sam stated in a calm tone to the younger agents, and he couldn't miss how Deeks paled and his eyes widened at his words. If there had been any doubt in his mind that Deeks liked G as more than just a team member, then that look of worry and horror would have dispelled them. That was the look you got when the one you cared for was in danger. He knew, because he had seen the same one on his own face back when Michelle was still working undercover ops.

"Eric will find him, then we'll move." He said giving a nod to the detective, hoping he would be able to pull himself together. They all needed to be on the ball here.

"Right, we just need to wait for Eric." Deeks replied taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He didn't have time to worry about what could be happening to G. No right now he needed to think about how they were going to get him back. They needed to know where he was going, and they needed to plan how the take down would happen.

But… for no one to have seen him all morning… what if he had been taken on the way to work? What if he was already in the killers hands and had only just found a way to get the message out? What if he was lying somewhere bleeding out waiting for Deeks to come and get him? No. He couldn't think like that. Not now. They would find him and he would be fine, he was G Callen for god's sake, no one could take him down. He. Would. Be. Fine.

And that was the only mantra he allowed in his head as they waited for Eric to give them a destination, or at least a direction in which to move. The only words he allowed himself to think, because they were the only ones which would mean he would be able to do his job properly when the time came. And the time would come, soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank Jeanie (Guest), anonkp, Mulderette, French fan (Guest), Petunia3116, LKK (Guest), elsje1967 and tgMoony** **for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So, sorry for the cliff-hanger at the end of the last chapter, I would like to say it was the last… but that would be a lie. Hope you enjoy what I have written for this one. Cue slightly evil maniacal laughter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Lieutenant Crowbridge was on his way back to the office holding the two coffees he carried carefully, not wanting them to spill. In fact he was so intent on his purpose he almost missed seeing his immediate superior walking off with Sergeant Gordon. A man they had spoken to the day before. He frowned at that, wondering why it was the two men were together. He had seen how the sergeant had looked at Captain Smith when he had turned his back on him, and it had not been a look of liking. In fact he was pretty sure that the sergeant really did not like the captain at all. So why were they together? And where were they going? He knew it wasn't his place to ask, or his place to question with whom his captain spent his time. But there just seemed to be… something off about it all. An idea that was confirmed when he eyes meant with his captain's and he could see he was trying to tell him something, as if trying to warn him… but of what, and why?

The lieutenant stood there holding the two coffees trying to decide what to do. His training told him it was none of his business and he should return to the captain's office and wait for him there. But his gut was telling him something very different. It was telling him to follow, to have his captain's back. It was then he remembered the recent murders, murders of two gay officers where the culprit was still at large. That fact tipped the scales in his guts favour.

Therefore quickly throwing away his one of the coffees, he started to follow the sergeant and captain, sipping the drink as he did so, hoping that he would not seem out of place as he tried to make it look like he was walking with no particular destination in mind, all the while keeping the two men in his sights. Huh, this stealthy following thing was a lot harder than they taught you it was in training. But he knew he had to do it right, because his commanding officer's life could well be a stake and he was the only one who knew. He needed to have Captain Smith's back, because he was his lieutenant and a marine, and that was what marines did.

* * *

Callen walked outside with sergeant Gordon, hoping Deeks had got the message from his call. Of course it could well be a false alarm, but he wasn't going to take any chances. As they made their silent way across the road he saw lieutenant Crowbridge carrying two coffee cups. He couldn't help but smile at how the kid had obviously gone to the coffee shop to get them decent coffee for the work they were going to do. But now was not the time for that. Instead he hoped and prayed the lieutenant would look up and see him, maybe approach and ask where he was going so he could let him know. Let someone know who he was with. It would give Sam a better chance of finding him that way, or if the worse was to happen, then his team would at least know who the killer was and arrest him. But when he finally did catch the kid's eye, they were too far away from him for him to intervene, so he tried to tell him through his eyes to go get Sam. Tell him what was going on. He doubted the lieutenant would understand, but the kid was smart. He had to have hope right? But for now he needed to deal with what could possibly be the immediate threat.

"So Sergeant, what is it you wished to talk about?" He asked in the confident tone he imagined an unsuspecting captain of the marines would have.

"I was wondering about… the time you came out sir. To the marines you worked with, and… and how they took it." Gordon replied, sounding slightly apprehensive at his words, making Callen wonder if he was being overly suspicious of the guy. If maybe he was raising the alarm for no reason. But still… it was highly unusual for a sergeant to ask to have a private conversation with a captain, outside of his office. He couldn't let his guard down.

"Why'd you ask?" He questioned instead of answering, he wasn't sure what response he should give to the question posed to him.

"Well I have heard some of the comments made about homosexuals in the marines. I was wondering how you were treated." Gordon replied as he guided them towards the empty warehouses in an isolated area of the base.

Callen could see where they were headed, and while he knew the man next to him wanted it to seem as if they were walking with no destination in mind, he knew that was a lie. But he needed to keep the man talking if he was the one who had killed the other two officer's. Needed to keep him occupied until the cavalry arrived.

"Why?" He asked once more, hoping to get something of a better answer from the man next to him than he had so far.

"Well… I was wondering how I could be treated." Gordon replied quietly as if he was ashamed of what he was saying. Those words made Callen ease somewhat. It seemed this guy just wanted someone to help him through the idea of coming out to his fellow marines. Callen really didn't feel he was the right person to answer the questions he had, but he knew he had to try. Had to show him that it would be alright, even if he himself was in the same boat as the sergeant at his side.

So turning his mind the question he started talking, making things up out of thin air in the hopes that his tale would be believed and would help. He started talking about his cover story, about how those he worked with hadn't accepted him and that was why he had moved to Pendleton, where the commander was well known to be accepting of the repeal of don't ask don't tell. Hoping to show that Sergeant Gordon would be fine coming out here.

* * *

Crowbridge was finding it harder and harder to follow the two men in front of him, mainly because they had moved away from the busy areas of the base into the more isolated, less used sections. The idea of Captain Smith being alone with the sergeant in such a place made the hairs on his arm stand on end and his adrenalin to pump. And yet he knew he could still be wrong, and he could be making one of the biggest mistakes of his career. They were just walking and talking, there was nothing wrong with that. This could cost him everything he worked for, but still he followed. Because if found out later that his captain was dead and he could have stopped it, that would cost more than his career. That would cost his honour and the honour of the marines that he had sworn to uphold. Whatever the outcome of his current actions, he would accept them. As long as Captain Smith was okay.

* * *

Callen was still spinning his tale, Sergeant Gordon asking more questions about how his initial unit had taken the news. Though as he spoke he realised what he had started to say was less a tale but more what he feared would happen if anyone at NCIS ever found out the truth. What he feared would happen if he and Deeks continued the relationship they had started here. He told of how his closest friend had turned his back on him, and how all those closest to him had shunned him. How his boss had made it plain that they didn't want him there anymore. And as he spoke he could see it in his mind's eye. How Sam would react to hearing about him and Deeks, the look of disgust he would give him for wanting to be with a man. The pain he would see on Kensi's face at the knowledge he had taken Deeks from her, the confusion and disbelief that both Eric and Nell would wear at the idea, the fall of the idolising looks they both gave him as team lead. And how Hetty would demand one of them leave the team. Or more to the point, how she would demand he left because he no longer had the respect and trust of the one who was supposed to watch his back. And to top it all off, how Marty would hate him because he ruined not just his own career and life, but the detectives as well. Because he would not be the only one pushed out of the team. Marty would have to go back to LAPD, and if they ever heard about the true reason he returned, his career there would be over too. It would ruin everything.

In fact he was so deep into thinking about how his team would react he didn't have time to do it himself when Sergeant Gordon pulled something from his pocket and brought it down on his head. And after that Callen was thinking no more.

* * *

Crowbridge had been moving from wall to empty crate to alley as he followed the other two men, making sure to keep out of sight as much as possible. He had noticed how the sergeant kept looking back to check they were alone. That didn't sit right with him. But due to this he was watching from round a corner when he saw Gordon pulled a handgun from his pocket. Before the lieutenant could act, or even cry out a warning, the sergeant brought it down on his captain's head. Making the older man fall unconscious on the ground. Crowbridge didn't know what to do. The man was armed and he was not, but surely if he meant to shoot the captain he would have done so already. And as he watched he saw the sergeant drag the unconscious body into one of the empty warehouses. He stood there for few seconds thinking. If he went inside unarmed he could get both himself and the captain killed, but if he went for help, Captain Smith could be dead before he returned. He didn't know what to do, but he knew that standing there was wasting time.

Looking over the warehouse his marine training kicked in as he analysed the building, looking for anything that could help and noting the points of entry. It was then he saw it had windows, and he could see that he would be able to climb up to them. He needed to know what was going on inside, he needed more intel before he could make an informed decision. With that decided he moved. Time to see what he could find out.

It took him at most thirty seconds before he could see through the window, and what he saw made him breathe a sigh of relief. Because while his captain was still in danger, he could see the sergeant tying him to a chair. It seemed he wasn't about to shoot him then, that was good. He would have time to get back and go for help.

Climbing down as quietly as he could lieutenant Crowbridge took off running, his only thought was to get to Major Jones, because as much as he knew the man did not like Captain Smith, he was a marine major. He would know what to do to save his captain, and surely he would put aside his personal feelings. He was a marine, and saving lives was what marines did. With his complete faith in the major reassuring him he quickly made his way back to the offices. It was time to get help.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Petunia3116, Mulderette, elsje1967, french fan (Guest) and Sweet Lu, for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **Anyway I would like to say sorry for the time it has taken for this update. Life got in the way as it regularly does. But it is ready now, and I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Sam was going from worried to seriously pissed, when finally his phone rang. Eric finally having got a ping on Callen's cell, though he could only give them an area. It seemed he couldn't pinpoint its exact location. But Sam accepted that. At least they now had a general area to cover, it was better than nothing. And he knew Eric would continue to try and narrow it down for them as they moved in the right direction. Therefore turning to the two junior members of the team with him he spoke.

"Eric's got a signal in the area where the disused warehouses are. He is trying to narrow it down, but we need to move now."

"Wait? An area? What the hell?" Deeks cried as he heard the words. I mean this was NCIS why couldn't they get a better fix than that? What good were they if they couldn't help him save the man he had come to love? And thinking that Deeks didn't even register the word of affection he had used in reference to G. Because his brain was not in control right then. No it was all about his heart screaming out in worry and trepidation for the one who had somehow wormed his way into his heart in less than a week of them being together.

"It's better than nothing, Deeks." Kensi replied reassuringly. She was not really sure what was going on with her partner but they needed him calm to affect the rescue of Callen. If a rescue was even needed and they weren't jumping the gun somewhat. Not that she was going to voice that suggestion out loud. Not when she took in the resolute look on both Sam and Deeks' faces. So instead she did what good NCIS agents did and tried to reassure her partner, because that was what a partner, no a friend, did.

"Let's move." Sam growled not having time for Deeks' hissy fit or Kensi's words. He had to save G. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to the man he thought of as a brother. He was not going to let him die, not here, and not now. Not on his watch.

Therefore without any more words the three remaining members of the team started to move towards the area Eric had given them.

* * *

Lieutenant Crowbridge was just rounding a corner when he saw the major who he was planning on going to running towards him. He was so glad to see him he almost didn't register who it was that was with him. And when he did he found himself seriously surprised. Because with him, Major Jones had a strange woman whom the lieutenant didn't know, and Marty, Captain Smith's romantic partner. What was going on? He wondered, but as he did he realised that he didn't have time to try and work it out right then. No, he needed to save his commanding officer. As such he corrected his path so he would intercept them.

"Major, I need to talk to you-" He rushed out, not even bothering to give the man a salute. This was no time for the niceties of rank after all.

"Not now, Lieutenant." Sam interrupted with the tone of command in his voice directed towards the younger man before he could finish. He was not interested in whatever this guy had to say. He had to save G. That was all that was important in his mind, and for all he knew this guy was in on the plot to hurt him. He could trust no one but the team.

"Captain Smith has been taken." Crowbridge snapped out swiftly, not willing to let the only man he knew who could save his captain ignore him. His words had a remarkable effect on the three people in front of him. They caused all of them to stop and turn to him with such intense stares that if he wasn't a marine he would have taken a step back. Or though looking into Marty's eyes he considered doing it no matter what his training. The look that man was giving him was not one he ever expected to see from a novelist. It was a look that said if he didn't say the words he wanted to hear he would be dead, and Marty wouldn't care about that. It was scary seeing that look from a civilian. An enemy, or fellow marines on the battlefield sure, but a civilian? No. That was wrong.

"Where?" Sam asked changing tack quickly. Because in the seconds after the lieutenant had spoken he realised that maybe they didn't need Eric to save G. Maybe this lieutenant could help them. Though why or how he came to know Sam didn't know. And while a part of him told him it could be a trap, right then he really didn't care. All he cared about was getting to G, making sure his partner was alright. That was the only important thing right now. It was a calculated risk he was willing to take, and one look at the two with him and he knew they were as well. In fact he was pretty sure if the lieutenant didn't start talking immediately Deeks was gonna shake the intel out of the guy.

"This way." Crowbridge replied turning back the way he had come. There was no time to waste. He had no idea how long Gordon would hold Captain Smith before he killed him. He could try and work out what the hell was going on with these three people later, for now he had to save the man who he promised he would have the back of.

* * *

Once they got to the warehouse that Crowbridge had seen Gordon pull Captain Smith into, Sam climbed up to the same window he had so he could take in the layout of where G was being held. He couldn't help wincing when he saw his partner tied to a chair, blood on his face from a cut about his eye. But he could see G was moving, and that was enough to give him hope and turn his attention to what he was looking for. Mainly trying to find the all the exits so this bastard didn't get away. Seeing a side door he carefully climbed down before approaching the others, taking out his gun as he did so.

"Kensi, Deeks, take the side door. Me and the lieutenant will take the front. One my 1." He said as he watched as his team member's followed his movements and pulled out their own weapons.

"Copy that." Kensi replied pulling Deeks with her towards the side door. She could see that Deeks wanted to argue. That he wanted to be the one going through the front, but they didn't have time for that. And it really wasn't his place. Callen was Sam's partner after all.

"You got a gun?" Sam asked the man who had remained by his side.

"No sir. I was only getting coffee." Crowbridge responded, feeling the need to explain why he wasn't armed, even if most base personal didn't go round with the guns on them.

"Then stay behind me." Sam said before heading off to the front entrance. He had a partner to save. And he was damn well gonna do it.

* * *

Callen woke blinking water out of his eyes. It seemed someone felt he needed a cold shower. Well wasn't that nice. It only took a few seconds for him to remember what had happened that had led to him being unconscious, and he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips. Of course that noise had nothing to do with getting pistol wiped round the back of the head, though that did hurt. No it instead had everything to do with how much crap Sam was gonna give him when he found out how easily he had been taken down. Just what he needed.

"Oh good, your awake. I want to make sure you know exactly what is going to happen." Came a disembodied voice from the side. Though turning his head he soon made out Sergeant Gordon. He wasn't sure he could believe it. That the killer was this guy, he wasn't even on their suspect list. Damn he really was good. Not that he was going to let him know that of course. Therefore with a smirk firmly on his lips he replied.

"You know, if you wanted a date, all you had to do was ask."

Of course these words resulted in Callen getting the barrel of the pistol smashed across the side of his head. Note to self, don't try channelling Deeks when talking to this guy. Okay, got it. But he did need to keep him talking if he was going to give his team time to find him.

"As if I would want anything to do with a faggot like you. You disgust me. Your kind have no right to be in the marines. Its people like you who give a bad mane to the corps. If it was up to me you would have no right to exist at all, but it's not. At least I came keep this base clean of you dirty scum." Gordon spat out glaring at Callen with hatred radiating out of his eyes.

"So I'm guess you killed Captain Willer and Lieutenant Johnson." Callen said, deciding he might as well get as much of a confession as he could out of the guy. They needed to make sure he was working alone.

"I did what needed to be done, what others were too weak to do. Cleansed them." Gordon responded as if he had been given some sort of sacred duty. There was no question in Callen's mind that this guy's mind wasn't all there. Great, just what he wanted, being held by a raging psychopath. Oh well, hopefully it won't be much longer.

"Yeah, I'm really not liking the sound of that." Callen muttered to himself before speaking louder in the hopes of getting Gordon to carry on talking rather than beating the crap out of him. "So how exactly did you do that?" He asked as if he hadn't seen the crime scene photos or the autopsy reports on both men.

But at least that seemed to do the trick, because Gordon was soon waxing lyrically about what he had done, and what he planned to do to him. It seemed he was one of those guys who really liked the sound of his own voice. Good, the more he talked, the more time his team had to find him.

* * *

Once everyone was in position Sam spoke quietly into his comms. "3, 2, 1-" at that he burst through the front entrance, while Kensi and Deeks ran in from the side.

"Federal agents, put down your weapons." He called out bringing his gun to bare on the man standing over G. He couldn't see his partners face from where he was standing, but he would beat everything he had that G would be smirking at his captor.

At Sam's shout sergeant Gordon turned to run, only to come face to face with one very pissed of Marty Deeks, who didn't even hesitate in bringing his fist round and punching the guy so hard he fell down unconscious. Deeks wanted to do so much more to the man who had harmed G, but right then his first priority had to be the man tied to the chair. The man he loved.

"G, you okay?" He asked quickly, rushing to injured man's side so he could get the ropes off him and hopefully see exactly how bad it was.

"I'm good, Marty." Callen replied smiling at the younger man, not being able to take his eyes off of him even though he knew the others were there as well and the case was done. He no longer needed to play the part of his lover for cover, but then, he wasn't sure it was completely a cover anyway.

"Good to hear it G, but you're still going to get checked out by the medics." Sam said, interrupting the moment with a roll of his eyes. He really didn't think he wanted, or needed, to stand there and watch some mushy reunion between the two men. Though it did confirm to him that there was a hell of a lot more to them as a couple than just a cover. It looked like he was going to have to put up with them staring at each other lovingly across the bullpen from now on. Fantastic. He couldn't wait, not. But that didn't matter right now, what did was making sure G looked after himself. Therefore turning stern Sam glared at his partner, so he knew he meant it about the getting medically checked out.

"Sure." Callen responded quickly pulling his eyes from Deeks as he took in the scene. Kensi was tying up Sergeant Gordon, and Sam was standing there glaring at him. That look made a lump appear in his throat, because he knew his partner could read him. Therefore he knew Sam knew that there was more between him and Deeks than just this case. And that look, that told him all he needed to know about how Sam felt about it. It seems his worst fears were true. Sam didn't approve of him and Deeks. He was going to have to choose between his partner and the team, and the man he had come to care for.

Callen felt the ropes holding him to the chair release and he quickly stood, turning away from everyone there. Because while it had been in the back of his head that he was going to have to make this decision, it wasn't until now that he realised just how hard it was going to be.

"I'll take you to the medics, G." Deeks suggested, wanting to be with his man, make sure he was okay. Be at his side now that he had him back.

"No. You help Kensi sort out Sergeant Gordon. Then we need to return to the house to pack." Callen stated in a voice that brooked no arguments. He needed time alone to work out what he was going to do. What was going to happen now. Damn it, how the hell did it get so complicated? With this in mind Callen turned to walk out of the warehouse without looking Deeks in the eye, and therefore completely missing the confused frown his partner was giving him as he walked away from the man he knew he cared about.

Just what the hell was going through G Callen's mind now? Sam wondered. He was about to follow his partner and find out the answer to that question, but then he caught the gaping mouthed look on lieutenant Crowbridge's face. It seemed he owed the guy who had saved G's life some answers. He would have to wait until they returned to work to talk to G. Oh well, that would be alright. Maybe G would have figured it out himself by then, you never know, miracles do happen after all. As such Sam turned to the young lieutenant and signalled for him to follow so he could explain who they were and why they were there.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Guest, Sy94, Petunia3116 and elsje1967 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this story is nearing its end, only a couple more chapters to go. But before we get there, here is the latest one, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

Callen sat on the bed in the medical centre staring out at nothing as he waited for his release papers. His injuries were pretty much superficial, apart from the cut on the back of his head. The doctors had wanted to keep him in overnight for observation, wanting to make sure he didn't have a concussion, but he was having none of that. He was fine, a couple of Tylenol and he would be as right as rain. He didn't need fussing over. And with his rather stubborn attitude towards the whole thing, the medical staff had finally given in and were discharging him. So now all he had to do was wait, and think.

The case had come to an end. It was over, which meant it was time for him to decide what was going to happen between him and Marty from here onwards. Was he going to risk everything on the off chance that it worked out? On the slim possibility that they fell in love and ended up spending the rest of their lives together? Or was he going to do the sensible thing, the most logical thing, and end it before it could go any further? Was he going to tell Marty that now the case was done so were they? That they could never be anything more to each other?

His head told him the answer to this problem was easy. Keep the status quo, and finish whatever it was he and Deeks were to each other. But another side of him was screaming that he should take the chance. That he should put his trust in the younger man and their friends. Trust that they wouldn't turn on him, on them. Trust that what he was being to feel for Marty could very well turn into a long-lasting and enduring love.

But… there was so much at risk. Could he do it? Could he put his partnership with Sam on the line just for the possibility that he wouldn't end up alone? He had seen his friends face, and he was pretty sure that Sam would not accept him if he choose the option he knew his heart wanted him to take.

And that was when he realised what it all truly came down to. It was a choice between Sam and Marty. A choice between the known friendship, family, or the unknown possibility of something more. He had spent so many years looking for somewhere he belonged. A family to love him, and now he finally had it with the team. Was he really ready to rip that away for the one in a million chance that Marty wouldn't leave him? That once he had gotten to know him better he wouldn't second guess his decision to be with him? Was he ready to risk everything on the fickle idea of love?

No. he couldn't do it. He couldn't risk the life he had on the roll of a die. On the chance of something else. But… damn did that conclusion ever hurt. And how the hell was he going to explain it to Marty? To tell him that they were over before they had even begun? That he was putting Sam ahead of him? How was he ever going to look the guy in the face again when this was over? When he knew he had hurt him? How was Marty going to react to the knowledge that he didn't trust him enough to give him his heart? Oh god, why was this so bloody difficult?

Deeks was waiting in the livingroom for G to come back. He had considered going to the medical centre as soon as he and Kensi had booked Sergeant Gordon, but something stopped him. No not something, the way G had behaved when they rescued him, and the way he had looked at him after Sam had spoken. He knew the other man needed space, needed to get his head around what would happen now the case was over. Where they would go from here. He was willing to give it to him, even if every nerve ending in him was screaming out to make sure G was okay. To hold him once more in his arms. To tell him what he had discovered when they found him, that he loved him. That his heart irrevocably belonged to G Callen, and no one else. In fact he couldn't see it ever belonging to someone else. G was his everything.

But he knew he had to be careful with that information. He didn't want to scare off the other man, and he knew he could, and he would, if he went too far too fast. He needed to take it steady. First he and G needed to start having a relationship outside of this case, get to know each other in the real world and not the artificial one that they had created here. Then, and only then, could he tell G Callen that he had his heart.

Deeks was pulled out of these musings by the sound of a key in the door, and he moved quicker than he had ever done when there wasn't someone firing a gun at him. Therefore as Callen walked through the door it was to find the younger man standing in the hallway, and as soon as the door closed behind the older agent Deeks was there, pulling him towards him so he could once more hold the man he loved.

Callen knew he shouldn't with the decision he made, but he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the younger man, threading one hand through his hair and turning to rest his face in the crock of his neck. Just breathing in the smell that was uniquely Marty Deeks.

"You good, G?" Deeks asked as held the man he loved close. Finally finding himself able to breathe gently now G was back where he belonged.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Callen replied taking a deep breath before pulling himself away from Marty. Taking a step back as well so that their arms fell from each other and they were no longer touching.

"Really?" Deeks asked with a raised eyebrow. What was going on? Why was G behaving like this?

"Marty… we need to talk."

And with those four little words Deeks heard the death knell of their relationship. He knew what 'we need to talk' meant. It meant that all his dreams about the future and what could be had just gone up in smoke. But he didn't understand why. He knew G liked him, he knew that what was between them wasn't some fling. So why the hell did G Callen want to end it when they were so damn good together? But he didn't say any of this. No instead, plastering on his usual sunny smile to hide his breaking heart, he lightly asked "what about?"

At that question Callen turned towards the livingroom, not wanting to have the conversation that was coming in the hallway. All the way home he had planned out what he was going to say, had constructed a simple speech that would explain all his thoughts. But now the time had come, he couldn't remember a damn word of it. His mind had gone blank, and instead of words of friendship and balance, and not wanting to upset the team dynamic, all his mind was filled with was the memory of how Marty had just felt in his arms, of how he smelt, of the softness of his hair running through his fingers.

Deeks followed G, moving so they were both standing across from each other, nothing but space in-between them, but it felt to him like it was an ocean. But still he stood and waited. He knew G would have planned out what he wanted to say, that was who he was, so he waited to hear what reason he could possibly have for ending the best thing that had ever happened to either of them. But still G didn't speak, he just stood there staring at him as if it was the last time he would ever get the chance to do so. Therefore however much he didn't want to, Deeks knew he was going to have to be the one to start this conversation.

"Okay G. Why don't you want us to continue being an us?" He asked, deciding to get straight to the point. He couldn't cope with beating around the bush right now.

"I can't do it. I can't be with you because… I can't lose the team." Callen replied. It wasn't the words he had planned, or anywhere close, and even he couldn't disguise the slight crack in his voice as he said them. But they were the only ones he had. The only way he could explain why he couldn't be with the younger man.

"Who said anything about losing the team?" Deeks asked in confusion, frowning at G. What had happened that had made him think he had to choose between them being together and the team? What had happened since this morning that had made G come to this conclusion? Because Deeks couldn't understand it, couldn't see where the man he loved was coming from here.

"If Sam and Kensi don't accept… this. If Hetty decides we can't work together because of it. I can't risk it. I'm sorry, but… I just can't." Callen responded his voice raising as he rushed to explain why they couldn't be together, rushed to get out the fact he had chosen the team over the man standing in front of him. The man who had greeted him at the door with such emotion in his eyes, caring and worry and something which if he was being wistful Callen could almost convince himself was love. But he knew it wasn't, lust sure, but not love. No Marty couldn't love him… because if he did then doing this was going to break his heart. And that was something he couldn't accept.

Deeks hearing G's words felt the breath leave his body. None of the worries the older man had had even crossed his mind, and as he ran through them now he couldn't really see the problem. Both Kensi and Sam were observant people, surely they could see that something more was going on between them than just working the op. But they hadn't seemed to have a problem with it. Was he wrong about that? Had Sam said something to G? Had he maybe not been acting as much as he had presumed he had been during the case? No. He couldn't see Sam having a problem with them being together, unless it was because they worked together. But it wasn't as if he and G were partners. So surely that would be fine, right? And as for Hetty, well, he wouldn't put it past the little ninja to have made use of this situation in an attempt to set him and G up. That was something he could see her doing. So no, he really couldn't understand G's worries.

Deeks was about to open his mouth and say just that, but then his eyes caught G's. He could see the turmoil and pain in them, this was hurting G as much as it was hurting him. But he could also see the resolution and stubbornness there. There was no way he was going to be able to change G's mind about this. The only way to do that would be to show him his fears were unfounded, but how could he do that if they weren't together? Deeks really didn't have any idea of what he was going to do.

But that was a problem for later, now he needed to decide how he was going to deal with the situation they were in. He had two choices, he could yell and try and convince G to change his mind… and get nowhere other than making there last few hours together alone filled with pain and hurt, or he could accept G's words for now, and enjoy the last night they might ever have together. It was bitter sweet, but he also knew the latter was the only real option. One last perfect memory to keep him warm at night, to give him the determination to try and find a way to get G Callen to change his mind.

Therefore instead of saying anything he nodded before holding out his hand.

Callen was upset by that reaction. He had expected Marty to argue with him, to try and change his mind. But instead he just nodded? It was bazar and contradictory, but Marty's acceptance of the situation hurt him. Why wasn't he fighting for them? But then the younger man held out his hand and Callen's hurt became confusion. "What?" He asked not moving to take the hand offered until he knew why it was being so.

"If this is the last night we have together, I think we should make it special. Don't you?" Deeks replied simply smiling a slightly sad smile at the man he loved. The man he was going to have to let go of before he could have him completely. Because they would be together, Deeks couldn't allow himself to think anything else.

At his words Callen looked at the hand once more. He felt like a man dying in a dessert being offered one last sip of water. He knew he shouldn't, he knew they should make a clean break. But there was no way he could refuse Marty's question. "Last time." He nodded, reaching to take Marty's hand.

And once their fingers laced together, Deeks led them both into the bedroom. It was time for him to show G just how much he loved him, and just what he was going to be missing when they returned to the real world. It was time for them to forget everything but each other and the feelings they had. Even if it was only for one night together, it was time.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank tgMoony, elsje1967 and StarStreamtheKeeper for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **To answer one question posed I am going to be skipping all the M rated bits, leaving this story as T rated, as I feel it works better with the way I am writing it.**

 **Anyway here is the next chapter, not the one I planned to write, but it is the one that came. I hope you like Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen woke to sunlight streaming into the bedroom. He was warm and comfortable and for a second the events of the previous day stayed away from his mind as he relaxed into the arms that were wrapped around him. But then he became aware of the fact he was completely butt naked, and with that realisation came the memories of everything that had happened. Being taken by the killer and the team coming to get him, and therefore ending the op. His decision to end things with Marty now, before it ended their careers and destroyed his family… and finally, just how he and Marty had spent there last night together.

Making love was what the younger man had called it, but Callen refused to believe that was what they had done. Neither of them loved the other, they had just acted on the lust they felt for one another, finally succumbed to the desire that coursed through them both. But it was done now. Over with. Today was a new day, and it was the start of them returning to the real world. They could never do this again.

With that thought Callen carefully pulled himself out of the bed, moving silently to have a shower. They had a lot to do today and they needed to get started. But even knowing that, when he came out of the bathroom he couldn't help but stare at the naked man still lying asleep in the bed they had shared for the last week. Marty looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was spread-eagled across the space with abandon, his hair messily lying in a halo around his head, and a small smile was on his lips as if he was experiencing a happy dream. Callen had to curb his wish to climb back into the bed and kiss the younger man awake. He really wanted to do that, but he couldn't. He had made his decision and nothing was going to change his mind. At that reminder from his brain he left the room to go and put coffee on, hoping the smell alone would wake the other man. He really didn't want to have to go and drag him out of bed. He wasn't sure he trusted himself near a naked Marty Deeks right now.

Once he had his coffee in hand Callen pushed all thoughts of the other man from his mind as he instead started to pack up the boxes. It was time to leave this life and return to the real world.

* * *

Deeks came awake slowly. The first thing he registered was the sweet smell of coffee that was permeating the air. It made a blissful sigh leave his lips as he rolled over thinking that G would be lying next to him drinking the gorgeous drink. But instead he was met with an empty bed. He was all alone. It was then he remembered G's decision. That they were over before they even had a chance to being. He sighed again, though this one was less happy and more in sorrow for what could have been but wasn't. Opening his eyes he found himself staring up at the ceiling as he ran through everything that had happened. The pleasure he had felt the previous evening when he and G had finally come together completely, and the disillusion he felt now he was alone. But he had known this was going to happen even when he had made the suggestion the previous evening. So he couldn't say he was surprised, hurt and upset sure, but not at all surprised.

He wondered how long G was going to leave him in bed while the older man packed up the house that had been their home, if only for a few days. But he knew with uncanny certainty that G would not be returning to this room. Not while he was lying naked in the bed they shared together at any rate. So he knew he had time to think. It was time for him to work out where he was going to go from here. Because he, unlike certain annoyingly sexy NCIS special agents, was not willing to give up on what they could have. He was not going to just step aside and do what G wanted him to. In this he was not his boss, this was personal. But he needed a plan. He needed something to show G that the team would accept them together. It was just… how was he going to do that?

He moved his hands so they were linked behind his head as he contemplated various ideas. His first was to get Kensi to help him. He was sure his partner would, after copious amounts of teasing at any rate. But he didn't think she would have the sufficient weight in G's mind to sway him to his way of thinking. No the only people he could think of that could do that would be Sam and Hetty. And there was no way he was going to talk to Sam about this. He and the big guy did not have that sort of friendship, even if he was the man he loved's partner. So no. Sam was out of the question. Which really did leave only one person who could help him. But the question in his mind, was would she do it? I mean this was Hetty. The woman who held all of their fates in her tiny hands. How was he to know what she was thinking? He needed to make sure she would be okay with him and G being together before he got her involved in his attempt to get the man back. But how was he going to do that?

Deeks was pulled out of his mussing by the sound of the voice he had come to love hearing, no matter what it was saying.

"You going to lie there all day, or are you going to help me pack up this crap?" Callen asked from the doorway, refusing to venture further into the room that he knew contained a naked Marty. No he wasn't Marty anymore. He was Deeks. LAPD/NCIS liaison. Nothing more, just Deeks, Kensi's partner and a member of his team.

"Is the first an option? Because if so, I think I'll take that one please." Deeks replied cheekily smirking as he did so, making sure he kept the conversation light so that G wouldn't realise any of the thoughts going through his head.

"It's not. Get your ass out of bed Deeks. We have work to do." Callen snapped before turning away again. He couldn't stand there looking at younger man when he had that look on his face. He had had to clench his fists tight to stop himself from reaching out and kissing the smirk from Deeks face. Damn it. Why was this so hard?

Deeks lay there for a minute staring at the place G had been standing. He was shocked, though he guessed he shouldn't be, but that was the first time G had called him Deeks since this op began. It seemed the agent was starting the day as he meant to go on. Fine. Deeks would get up and help pack up the house, but that wouldn't stop him trying to think of a way to Hetty on his side. Trying to come up with a way to get her to help him get back the man he had been with the last few days. The one that wasn't the closed off agent he had just seen. No, he didn't want Callen, he wanted G.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later when Callen and Deeks had repacked all the boxes that Kensi arrived with a van to move them in. It had been decided that she would bring it rather than Sam, after all they may want to use the aliases they had used on this op again one day. The needed to keep their covers in tack just in case. So it was the junior agent who had been chosen to help them move.

Kensi for her part, had been keen to do it, glad to once more be with her partner. Plus who was she to pass up the opportunity to wind Deeks up about this op and how he had had to play Callen's boyfriend? But when she entered the house it was to find rather than the easy going, relaxed atmosphere she had expected, the place seemed to be filled with some sort of silent tension, even if the two men inside were talking to each other the same way they would have if they had been at work. It seemed forced to her, and for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, but hearing them refer to each other as Callen and Deeks felt wrong… she didn't know why, though she did remember how when she had spoken to Deeks previously he had called their team leader G exclusively. Was that just part of his cover? But if so, why did he use it with her to when there was no need? No, she was missing something here, and it was something big. But now was not the time to try and work it out. Once she and Deeks got back normal, she could question him then. Therefore rather than saying anything she turned to help pack up the boxes which supposedly contained the two men's lives together.

And that was how Nancy found them. Putting the boxes in the back of the van. She wasn't surprised. She had heard about what had happened. In fact the whole base was talking about how the killer had almost struck again with Captain Smith, but he had been saved by Lieutenant Crowbridge, Major Jones and the NCIS agent sent to investigate the murders. The topic was fuelled even more by the fact that the major had already left the base, being replaced by the previous major who had been on sick leave. And now it seemed Captain Smith was also going. It was a shame, she had liked him and Martin, they had been good neighbours, and she had felt her and Martin would have been good friends. Would have been there to support each other when their partners were deployed. She was going to miss the happy novelist, but maybe they could keep in touch, and maybe they would see each other again someday, on another base. With that in mind she moved determinedly towards the scruffy haired man.

"I see you're leaving." She said causing him to turn to her with his usual sunny smile.

"Yeah. Umm, I'm guessing you've heard..." Deeks replied not sure what story had been told around the base about what had happened and able why they and Sam were going.

"That Greg was attacked? Yes. I sorry. I hope he's okay." Nancy responded with an understanding smile. It was one thing to know that the one you loved could be hurt when on tour, it was another for it to happen when they were on base where they should have been safe.

"He'll be fine. He has a thick head. But he doesn't want to stay here so, it's time to go." Deeks answered with a conspiratorial smirk, knowing that Nancy as a marines wife would understand the need to move on. He hated lying to her, she had been so supportive of them both since they had arrived, but it needed to be done. That was the job after all.

"I understand, but you keep in touch you hear me? We partners of marines need to stick together." Nancy responded before pulling the man in front of her into a tight hug. Wanting to make sure he knew that she meant every word.

"You bet. Thank you for everything Nancy, look after yourself." Deeks said once he pulled back, giving her another winning smile. He hoped he would be able to keep that promise. That he would be able to keep in contact with her now the op was over.

"You too. Goodbye Martin." Nancy nodded smiling and giving his arms a squeeze before she let him go and turned to her other soon to be former neighbour who had come up to stand beside them.

"Bye Nancy." Deeks muttered before walking away and leaving her with Callen. He wasn't sure they would be able to keep up their cover if they had been standing next to each other for long. Not with someone who had seen how they were together over the last few days. He didn't want to give her a cause to question their relationship. But he also knew that if he stayed she would have picked up on the tension between him and G in an instant. She wasn't stupid, that was for sure.

"Greg. Take care of yourself, and look after him. You've got a good one there." Nancy said pulling the older man into her arms as well surprising Callen somewhat. He had only come over to say goodbye because he felt he should do so, he hadn't expected to be hugged, or to hear her words about Deeks. But he still had his cover to maintain. Therefore hugging her back he spoke in reply.

"Yeah, he is. Take care Nancy."

With that Nancy let go of Callen and returned to her house, leaving them to finish packing the van, but when Callen turned he saw that Deeks had only moved so far as to joke with Kensi. Standing there he watched as Deeks said something that caused the junior agent to punch him in the arm even as she rolled her eyes at him. And he couldn't help but here Nancy's words to him repeat themselves in his head. 'You've got a good one there'. She was right, Deeks was a good one, but he wasn't his. He would never be his. He needed to let his feelings go, even if that was apparently a lot harder than he had thought it would be. But that didn't matter, he would do it. He had made his decision and he would have to deal with the consequences himself.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello my darlings I would like to thank Lister4eva, anonkp, elsje1967 and tgMoony for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So this is the penultimate chapter, nearly there now. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Upon their return to the office the first thing both Deeks and Callen did was make their way to wardrobe, so they could change out of there undercover clothes and back into what they usually wore. They needed that normality to help the transition of returning from their undercover personas to who they really were. Once that was done, and they both made their way to their desks. They both had reports to write about what had happened during the days they had been on the op.

The bullpen was empty by that time they got there. Kensi and Sam both having finished their reports and left for the evening. Therefore it was just the two off them.

Deeks sat in his chair and opened his laptop, while watching G out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to make sure that if the other man looked at him he was ready to return. But it seemed Callen was doing his best to pretend he wasn't there. Was this how it was going to be from now on? Not even a look or witty banter to confirm they were still friends? Because if so Deeks might just go crazy. No. Surely it would get better. No doubt G was just adjusting to being back. Adjusting to his decision that they couldn't be together. Of course Deeks was determined to change his mind on that one, but G didn't know that did he? So he was bound to be a little off for the time being. Deeks could cope with that, mainly because he really didn't have a lot of choice in the matter. And it would give him time to work out his plan and see if Hetty would be willing to help him get back the man he loved.

Callen for his part was definitely avoiding looking at Deeks. He couldn't do it without replacing the image in front of him with the one he had in his head of the younger man lying naked in their bed. And that was definitely not something he should be thinking about while at work, or any time if he wanted to keep his sanity. Of course his attempt to not think about the other man wasn't helped by the feel of the tension that settled over the pair of them as they sat in the bullpen. He could feel Deeks' eyes on him, and he wanted nothing more than to look up and tell him to stop it. But he couldn't because he knew if he did he would see whatever Deeks was feeling written as clear as day in his eyes. And he didn't want to know. Didn't want to see pain if that was there, and even less, he didn't want to see relief that they no longer had to pretend to be together.

Damnit why was this so hard? And why couldn't their partners be here to help relieve the tension? Help to ease the silence between them. Ease the unspoken feelings which were swirling through the air. No. Don't think about it. Just do the report and get out of here. Callen needed to return to his house, return to his life and forget all about the time he spent with Marty Deeks.

And as the two sat there, one trying his hardest to ignore the other, neither of them noticed that they were being watched.

* * *

Hetty sat at her desk, cup of tea in hand and observed her returning team members. She had heard from Sam and Kensi how well the two had played their parts, and she was hopeful that they would see what she had known all along. That they had feelings for each other, and were perfect together. But what she saw was something else entirely. The tension between the two was almost visible it was so strong. And the silence was repressing. What had happened to cause this rift between Mr Deeks and Mr Callen? Was it just that they had returned to work and were trying to figure out how they fitted together in this environment? She hoped so, but something at the back of her mind told her that there was more to this than that. That something had happened which she had not countered on when she had considered the consequences of sending the two men undercover as romantic partners. But she had no idea what. She would just have to wait and see how they interacted with the rest of the team, wait and see if the tension dissolved when both Kensi and Sam were there. She hoped it did. The team needed everyone working together, and that was her only concern, honestly. It had nothing to do with her wanting Deeks and Callen together at all.

* * *

The next day Sam came into the office wondering how G and Deeks would act back at work. He didn't expect them to be all touchy feely as they had been on the undercover op, but he did expect to be subjected to lingering glances across the bullpen and his partner telling him to lay of winding Deeks up. Therefore he was rather surprised to find that, when all the team were in, that G seemed to be avoiding looking at the kid detective. Deeks on the other hand was staring at G every chance he got, though he seemed to have a pensive frown on his face whenever he did. It was not a look Sam ever associated with the way to happy detective. Of course whenever Deeks noticed he was watching the expression was wiped from his face and replaced with his usual sunny smile. What was going on?

Sam puzzled over the answer to that question for most of the morning, but finally he felt he had come to some sort of conclusion. Maybe G was trying to keep him and Deeks low-key. Trying to keep it out of the office. And well he could only respect his partner for that. So he let it go. Surely they would work it out soon enough and everything would fall back to how it was.

Or at least that was what he had presumed. But three days later it had only got worse. Now G wouldn't even stay in the same place as Deeks unless he had to be for a case. If Deeks was in the bullpen, then G was in the gym or firing range. If Deeks came into the gym G would leave, even if they were in the middle of a work out. What the hell was going on? They had been fine on the op, more than fine. Sam would put money on the fact that they had been closer than was strictly needed. He had seen the way Deeks had looked at G when he was tied to the chair, and vice versa. There was no way they didn't care for each other. And on that op Sam had seen G looking happier than he had ever remembered him looking before. So why the hell was his partner now avoiding the man who caused that reaction in him? Didn't he know that to find that sort of connection was a miracle? That some people went through the whole of their lives never feeling what he did for Deeks?

By the end of the fourth day Sam had decided he had had enough. He could only take so much, it was time to talk to his partner, even if G didn't want to listen. He needed someone to bang his head against the wall and get it out of whatever pile of sand he had shoved it into. Because Sam was very sure it was G's fault that something had gone wrong. If for no other reason than he was the one doing the disappearing act every five seconds. So yes. It was time to talk to G.

It was with that in mind that he pulled up outside his partner's house later that evening. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but whatever it was he was going to make damn sure G Callen listened to him. Therefore he walked towards the door with a look of determination on his face and the set of his shoulders gave the impression he was about to go to war. And well, considering he was about to persuade G Callen to talk about his feelings, he guessed he was.

* * *

Callen was sitting in his house brooding. There was no other word for what he was doing and he knew it. He had tried so hard to keep Marty out of his mind. Reminding himself constantly he was Deeks, just the goofy guy he worked with. But he couldn't shake the memories that rose every time his eyes locked with the younger mans. Hell even sitting across from him trying to pretend he wasn't there didn't work. He could feel Marty's eyes on him, watching, it was as if he had somehow gotten under his skin and set up residence. He had hoped it would get better with time, but no. It had instead got worse. It was so bad now he couldn't be in the same room as the guy without worrying what he would do. Without the fear that his body would reach without his minds permission and pull Mart into his arms and kiss him as if there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. But he couldn't do that. He had decided not to break the team, decided to put his NCIS family first, he couldn't go back on that. He couldn't lose all he had found working there, no matter what.

He was pulled from these thoughts by a knock on his door making him frown. Who the hell was visiting him? It had better not be Marty… but he didn't know where he lived, right?

It was with this worry he opened the door, only to feel relief pouring through him when he saw his visitor was Sam.

"What you doing here?" He asked as he stepped aside to let the other man inside.

"Can't I drop round for a beer with my partner?" Sam replied taking a look around the place and realising it hadn't changed at all since the last time he had been there.

"Course you can." Callen responded, heading to the kitchen to grab the aforementioned drink. He didn't believe for a second Sam was here just to have a beer. He knew his partner had noticed the tension between him and Deeks, and he knew he had seen his slightly crazy behaviour since they returned from the op. No doubt he wanted to know what was going on. It wasn't something Callen wanted to talk about, after all he had made his decision so Sam would never know about him and Marty. But he could do it. He was an undercover agent, he could make his partner believe anything he wanted him to do.

"Right. See your still opting for the minimalist look." Sam shouted out as he moved to consider the chair which was the only furniture in the room. It looked a little flimsy to him, he wasn't sure it would hold his weight. That realised he moved to lean against the mantel with his arms crossed, glaring at the door he knew his partner would walk out of soon enough.

"What can I say? I haven't found anything I like yet." Callen replied with a shrug as he handed Sam a beer and turned to sit in his chair. He gave off an air of relaxation even if that was the complete opposite to how he was feeling.

"More like you refuse to pay the prices." Sam muttered taking a swing of his drink and turning so he was staring straight into his partner's eyes.

"Same thing in my mind. Why are you really here Sam?" Callen asked casually. Making sure his shoulders were back and he gave of the impression of being an open book.

"What's going on with you and Deeks?" Sam asked without preamble. He knew there was no point beating around the bush with G. He never answered questions straight, and never gave away any information that he did want you to know unless he was pushed.

"Nothing." Callen answered in a calm tone as he moved to put his beer doing, his eyes leaving his partners on the pretext of doing so, hoping the other man wouldn't realise it was actually because he was lying to him. Not that he thought of a minute he would. But he could hope right?

"Don't give me that crap G. I sit next to the guy, I see the love shining in his eyes every time he looks at you." Sam replied in exasperation. He knew G was lying to him and he really didn't want to hear it.

"That's not love." Callen responded without thought, crossing his arms and glaring at the man standing over him. It wasn't until Sam rolled his eyes at his words that he realised what he had said. Damn it.

"Seriously? Even a blind man can tell that he is head over heels in love with you." Sam snapped shaking his head at G's complete obliviousness to what was right in front of his face.

"No he's not, because there is nothing going on." Callen replied through gritted teeth. He flatly refused to think Marty loved him. He couldn't love him. There was no way for someone to fall in love in just a few days. It was not possible. No. It couldn't be, because if he did, then he was causing the younger man more pain that he knew, and he couldn't cope with that.

"Well don't you think there should be?" Sam asked simply, changing tack with the tone of his voice in a split second. Going from exasperated to gentle within the blink of an eye.

"Excuse me?" Callen asked spluttering at the words Sam had just spoken. What did he mean by that? Was he saying… no there was no way Sam would say…

"Look I know you like the guy, don't try and deny it. What I want to know if why the two of you aren't together?" Sam explained making Callen's eyes widen at the words. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was Sam asking why he and Marty weren't together? Surely he didn't want them to be together right? So why would he ask it like that? Callen just didn't understand. Which explained his less that intelligent response to Sam's words.

"Huh?"

Sam could see the confusion rushing through G's eyes. He didn't know why he was so confused, unless he truly believed that Deeks didn't like him. Therefore he carried on his explanation.

"The feelings you have for each other, they're real G. Do you know how hard it is to find a love like that? Some people spend their whole lives looking for it and never find it. And yet here you are, with it on a silver platter in front of you and for some reason you're refusing it. I want to know why." He finished with, crossing his arms and glaring at his partner to answer his question.

And Callen was just so confused. But while he wanted to say nothing, he found everything that was inside him building up and he couldn't not tell Sam what he wanted to know. Therefore standing up so he could pace around his empty livingroom he started talking.

"Wait, you want to know why me and Marty aren't together? Seriously Sam? How about we work together, or the fact we work for the navy. Or I doubt know, maybe those we work with wouldn't accept us together? What about the fact that Hetty would no doubt break up the team if we got together? They good enough reasons for you?" He almost shouted into Sam's face when he got to the end. He was so frustrated and confused and he missed Marty so god damn much. He couldn't take this from Sam as well.

"They're not reason G, they are excuses. And damn lame ones at that. Firstly there are no rules in NCIS about not being able work there because you're gay, and if you haven't forgotten don't ask don't tell has just been repealed. Next the team don't care who you spend your time with outside of work. Hell they would be happy that you and Deeks are happy together. Okay it may be a bit weird working with your boyfriend to start with, but you're both professionals. I know neither of you would bring the personal into any ops or endanger anyone because of your relationship. And as for Hetty… do you really think that she would ever consider breaking up the team? I mean come on. She knows if she even tried we would all walk out the door and never come back. There is no way she would send either of you away. In fact from the way she had been watching you and Deeks like a hawk the last week I would say she would break out the good whiskey if you told her you were together." Sam stated furiously counting off the excuses G had given him on his fingers as he countered each and every one. He couldn't believe this. His partner was so damn dense some times. But now he had done that, he found he wasn't finished speaking. So taking a deep breath he hoped his next words would hammer through to G's brain what it was he had come here to tell him.

"Get your god damn head out of the sand and see what's around you. You love him, he loves you. You should be grabbing that happy ending with both hands and holding on so damn tight. Because seeing what we do every day, surely you realise just how rare that is. Together you were good. Better than good. On that op you were more relaxed, and happier than I have ever seen you. And if you don't get whatever bug you have up your ass out soon, you won't have a team let to try and protect."

With that Sam turned and stormed out of the house. He had said more than he had planned, but he was so mad at G with his ridiculous reasons. How could he possibly think that they wouldn't accept him and Deeks together? Okay sure he was wondering about his taste in men, but each to their own. No. G needed to sort this out, because if he wasn't careful he would drive away every friend he had, and he would lose the chance he had at happiness. Sam just hoped some of the words he had spoken had gotten through. Oh he really hoped they had.

And G standing in the middle of his empty living room with his mouth open couldn't quite work out what had just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank elsje1967, Guest and raspberry dreams for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So this is the last chapter, therefore I would like to thank this time to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad you liked it. At the end is an author's note about the next story I am going to write, I hope you'll read it and let me know what you think as I can't decide which of the two options to go with.**

 **Anyway enough from me, time for the last chapter. I hope you enjoy the ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA.**

* * *

Callen had spent the night thinking over Sam words, and while he could now say with certainty that his partner had no issues with him and Marty together, he still wasn't convinced about the rest of the team, nor how Hetty would respond. And he really didn't believe Sam when he said Marty loved him. Because surely he had more sense that that right? I mean who would love him? But he had decided that he couldn't leave things the way they were. Sam was right about the team falling apart right now. So he had come up with a plan. He was going to watch the watchers. Study how the team reacted to him and Marty, try to see whatever emotion it was that was in Marty's eyes when he looked at him. And observe Hetty, see if she really was keeping an eye on him and Deeks, or if it was more she was keeping her eyes on the team after such an op.

With this plan in mind Callen made sure he turned up early in the morning. In fact he was the first one in the building, and therefore he could watch everyone else arrive for work. He saw how when Eric and Nell smiled at him and said hello, they had a wary look on their faces, as if he was some animal that they weren't sure who he would bite next. Nor could he miss how their eyes cut to Deeks' desk to check it was empty when they saw him sitting in the bullpen. It seemed that they noticed something then, and well they didn't seem worried about that. More about his behaviour. Which he had to admit had been a bit crazy of late.

Next in was Kensi who also greeted him, though she then opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it quickly without a word being spoken. Callen wondered what she was going to say. By the way she also cut her eyes to Marty's desk he guessed it was about her partner. Was she worried about saying his name in his presence? Had he really been that bad since they got back? Well yes, he had. Thinking about it. But before he could think of anything to say that would draw the junior agent out, the man whose presence was shadowing him in the room made his entrance.

"Kensilina, how wonderful to see you. Don't you just look radiant this morning?" Deeks said when he saw his partner at her desk. His eyes didn't miss the fact the one next to hers was also occupied, but he didn't greet the man he loved who was sitting there. He was expecting him to quickly make some mumbled excuse and run away as he had done for the last two days. But when G didn't move or saying anything Deeks turned his eyes to him only to find him staring right back. It was the first time since they had returned from the op that the older man had looked at him properly, and it took his breath away. Made him realise just how much he had missed seeing those beautiful blue eyes. Missed seeing something other than a shuttered, distance expression on Callen's face when he looked at him. In fact if Deeks was being fanciful he would go as far as say that the man now looking at him wasn't Callen, federal agent and team leader, but G, the man he had spent the best week of his life with.

"Deeks." Callen finally forced out of his throat. Though in truth he wanted to whisper Marty and grab the man into his arms. Hold him close and remove the hurt and pain he could see behind his sunny smile. He had done this to him, he was the one who had caused that suffering.

"Callen." Deeks replied with a nod before turning away from the other man and towards his desk. He could feel that his breathing was elevated. Damn him, how the hell could G get him into such a state by just looking at him like that? Of course he knew it was also to do with the fact that he had no idea what was going on. No idea what it was that had changed to make G look at him like that, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Was this just him getting things back to normal, or was it something more? Did it mean something more? Was this the chance he had been waiting for?

Deeks was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Sam arriving and sitting down next to him. But the senior agent noticed him. He noticed the confusion on the kids face, and he noticed how his partner wasn't only in the same room as Deeks, he was staring at him unashamedly. Well that was definitely a step in the right direction. He had never thought G would take his words so much to heart, and especially not so quickly. But hopefully he would be able to repair his relationship with Deeks now. Oh man, he hoped so. He really couldn't take any more of their drama thank you very much.

* * *

When Sam arrived Callen pulled himself away from staring at Marty and turned to do his paperwork, though as he did so he couldn't stop himself watching the man sat across from him through his lashes. He saw him pull himself together and get down to his own work. He saw the way he keep cutting his eyes to him, with a look of hopefulness twinkling in their depths. It was small, but it was enough to convince him that what Marty felt for him was not a passing fancy. It was similar to the feelings he had for the younger man. The only question left to answer was how Hetty felt about it all. With that in mind he spent the rest of the day flittering between watching Marty and watching Hetty. Callen couldn't help the self-deprecating smile that appeared on his face when he noticed that what Sam had said was true. Hetty really was watching him and Deeks like a hawk. But was it for a good reason? Maybe that she wanted them to be together? Or was it to make sure that how they had behaved on the op was just a cover?

And so the day passed. Everyone noticed the distinct decrease in the tension that had shrouded the bullpen for the last four days. Oh it was still there, an undercurrent running through them all. But it was offset by the relaxed banter that had returned with Callen's decision not to leave the room whenever Deeks was there. It was eased even more by the number of times the two men's eyes locked together, and the small smiles that they shared which screamed to everyone who saw them that they were hopelessly in love. Kensi was so glad to see her partner happy again, while Sam just sighed in relief. And Hetty well, she found herself smiling behind her cup of tea every time she saw the connection. Good, they seemed to have sorted it out themselves. She knew that they could do it.

* * *

Due to the development she had witnessed throughout the day, she was completely unsurprised when Callen approached her when everyone else had gone home, asking if they could talk.

"What can I do for you, Mr Callen?" She asked smiling at him as he settled into the chair opposite her. She was ready to give him whatever reassurance he needed that she had no issues with him and Mr Deeks being together. Because she knew her boy. As he had decided to have a relationship with the younger man, he would make sure that nothing would stand in their way.

"I wanted to talk about the possibility of dating a member of the team. I wanted to know how you would feel about that." Callen replied smiling innocently at her as if he didn't know she knew exactly why he was there. He hoped that if he played this right he would be able to persuade her that it would be a good thing for him and Marty to be together.

"Well there are no rules against it. And Mr Deeks is not strictly speaking a member of NCIS anyway, so even if there were, that would not stand in your way." Hetty responded without thought. Enjoying how Callen looked down briefly when she mention Mr Deeks' name. As if he hadn't realised she knew who it was he wanted to date, or more probably because it was still so new to him that someone talking about their relationship in such a casual way surprised him.

At hearing her words Callen breathed out a sigh of relief. There was nothing in the rules against him and Marty being together, but he had already known that hadn't he? No wanted he wanted to know was something a bit more personal. Therefore raising his eyes so he could stare into her own he spoke softly.

"That's not what I asked, Hetty. I want to know how you would feel about it."

"I would be pleased to see you had finally found someone you trust enough to give your heart to, Mr Callen." Hetty replied in an equally gentle tone, her smile turning warm as she watched how her words transformed the face in front of her to one of pure happiness. Oh yes, this was all she had ever wanted for her boy, she was glad he had finally found it.

"Thank you." Callen murmured sincerely. Echoing the smile on her face with one of his own. They sat there sharing that smile which reflected the complicated relationship they had with each other. But Hetty soon decided it was time to stop that. Callen had other people to see, and something more important to get to.

"Get going now, Mr Callen. I'm sure you have a young man waiting for you somewhere." She said making a shooing action with her hand as she did so. And Callen, well he didn't need to be told twice. Getting out of the chair, still smiling, he quickly made his way to the bullpen to grab his stuff. He had somewhere to be, and someone to convince to give him another chance.

* * *

Deeks was sitting in his apartment, trying to work out what had happened that day. That morning he had thought it would be the same as the previous one. Where he would have his heart broken just a little more every time G ran away from him. But that wasn't what happened at all. In fact the looks G had been given him had started to repair the damage he had done over the last few days. But Deeks was cautious about letting it heal too much. Because he didn't understand how one day G was running from him, from them, to now smiling at him as if he cared. What had changed that made G look at him like that? And did it mean what he hoped it did? Was there a future for them now? Or was it just that Callen was trying to get the team back together? Would he be even more hurt by this new development when he discovered it didn't mean what he hoped it did? He had no idea. Therefore he knew he had to keep his heart in check. Needed to keep down his hope. He could not go through the pain of having it broken again.

Deeks was pulled from his thoughts, from his attempts to not hope, by a knock at the door. He frowned. Who was visiting him? Of course when he opened the door and found out the answer to the question his jaw dropped open. Because in all honesty, it was the last person he had ever thought to see. For a start, how the hell did he know where he lived?

* * *

Callen had jumped up the stairs to Marty's door, not being able to wait to see the man again. It wasn't until he was standing outside his apartment with his hand raised to knock he wondered what it was he was going to say. What he could say that would make up for the pain and hurt he had caused. That would get Marty to give him another chance.

At those thoughts he almost turned around, but he knew he couldn't. He had to do this now. So taking a deep breath and hoping the words would come to him when he saw the man in question he let his fist fall onto the wood. He then waited impatiently for the door to be answered. But when it finally was he found he all he could do was smile at the scruffy haired man in front of him, staring at him in shock. But no, he needed to pull himself together. They couldn't stand out here all night just staring at each other. With that realisation he spoke.

"Hey Marty."

"G." Deeks replied not being able to get any other words out. He wondered if his mind had conjured him up with all the thinking about him he had been doing. Because he had no idea why he was there.

"Can I come in?" Callen asked when Marty didn't move, just stood there staring at him. He was starting to feel uncomfortable. Maybe this hadn't been a good plan after all.

"Sure." Deeks agreed stepping aside quickly, before he gave G a chance to change his mind and leave. He was here. He could get answers to what was going on, and maybe he could persuade him to give them another chance? Persuade him that together they would be better? That the team would accept them fine? Oh he hoped so.

It was with these thoughts going round in his head that he led them both through to his livingroom before turning to face his visitor and asked the main question on his mind.

"What are you doing here G?"

"I came to say I'm sorry." Callen replied standing there staring into the younger man's oh so blue eyes and hoping he would forgive him.

"For what?" Deeks asked raising his eyebrow at that. It didn't tell him anything about what he and G were now, or what they could be in the future. It didn't help him determine what was going on at all.

At that Callen took a deep breath before he answered. It was time for all or nothing, he just hoped it worked, hoped he got back the man he cared for. The man he know knew he could love, and maybe even did, he wasn't sure about that. But he knew he could. That was all that mattered.

"For being an idiot, for everything. For hurting us both. For not getting my head out of my ass sooner. Take your pick." He replied with a smiling self-deprecatingly at Marty as he spoke the words. There was so much more he needed to apologise for, to make up, and he wanted the chance to do just that.

"Can I choose all of the above?" Deeks asked with a wryly smile on his face. It was definitely a good start, though what G meant about not getting his head out of his ass sooner Deeks could only hope.

"You can." Callen nodded. It was only fair.

That was followed by silence as Deeks waited for G to say more, to explain himself, to tell him where they were going to go from there. But when the elder man did nothing but stare at him he realised he was going to have to give him a push to get him to talk more.

"So that all, you wanted to apologise?"

"No. I was hoping you would find it in your heat to give me another chance." Callen responded simply, holding his breath, waiting for Marty to tell him to go to hell. But that wasn't he words that came out of Deeks mouth.

"You want to be with me?" He asked quietly wanting to make sure he was hearing what he thought he was. That G was saying the words he wanted him to say so very, very much.

"I do." Callen agreed, taking a step towards the younger man, closing the distance between them slightly as he did so.

"What changed G? Because the last time we talked, you didn't seem so keen." Deeks asked not taking a step back, but also not taking a step forwards. He held his ground, wanting all the answers before he agreed to what G was offering. Because while it was all he wanted, he still needed to know the reasons behind this sudden change of mind.

"Sam gave me some advice, I decided to take it." Callen replied. He was pleased Marty hadn't taken a step back from him, and therefore he decided to chance it and took another step closer.

"What advice?" Deeks asked tilting his head to the side wondering what the hell G's partner had said to him that made him to a complete U-turn on his decision. A U-turn he himself had failed to achieve.

"That happiness doesn't come along that often, so when it does you should grab it with both hands and never let go. That everyone deserves a happy ending." Callen replied summing up the words Sam had forced him to hear. He hoped they would be enough to get Marty to give him another chance. That he would have his happy ending with the man in front of him. With that thought he took yet another step closer. They were now only separated by a distance of about a metre. He was almost close enough that he could reach out and grab his happiness. So close.

"And us together, you think that will bring you happiness?" Deeks asked quietly not daring to believe what he was hearing. That G was standing in front of him telling him he was his happy ending.

"A hell of a lot more than us being apart does. What about you?" Callen asked closing the gap once more so he was close enough that he could reach out and touch Marty now. Not that he did, he couldn't until he heard his answer to that question. He couldn't touch him until he knew that he had ruined his chance of being with this wonderful, beautiful, special man.

"I wasn't the one who ended it G. If it had been up to me, we would still be together now. We'd have spent the last five days working out how to be together in the real world." Deeks answered honesty smiling at the older man but not making any move to close the distance between them. If G wanted him, he was going to have to do the work this time. He had done his bit for their relationship, it was G's turn.

"Any chance we can do that now?" Callen asked risking it all as he stepped into Marty's personal space and raised his hand so he could cup Marty's jaw, running his thumb across the stumble there.

"Better late than never, I guess." Deeks agreed moving his own arms so they could wrap around the man he loved. The man who had come back to him. He no longer cared about the why and how, all he cared about was he had G back, and this time there was no way in hell he was ever going to let him go again.

"Definitely." Callen agreed as he pushed his hands into Marty's hair and pulled him closer so that their lips could meet.

The kiss started unsure on both their parts, both still wanting to make sure that this was really what the other man wanted. But once the truth of what was happening caught up with them it became mesmerising and filled with wonder and bliss. All the pent up frustrations from the last five days disappeared and the other feelings they had for each other overrode anything and everything else.

Therefore it was not a surprise to either of them that they were soon making their way to Marty's bedroom. It was time to start their relationship in the real world, together as G Callen and Marty Deeks. It was time to come out of the shadows and move the feelings they had for each other into the light. It was time for them to embrace their love and see where it would take them.

It was time for their next great adventure, their next op, being together with the honesty of who they really were.

THE END

* * *

 **So that's it. The end of the honesty of undercover. I hope you liked it, and thank you for all the reviews, and for reading this story.**

 **Now I have a question for you all. See I have this plan for a new story, what a surprise. Anyway I can't decide wherever to write it as a sequel to this one, or a new story completely. So I thought I would let you, my lovely readers, decide. Below are the two summaries, please let me know which you would prefer to read. Thank you.**

 **1\. The Honesty of Parenthood**

Sequel to this story. Set a few months after Deeks and Callen started their relationship, and things were going well. They still had some rocky parts, but don't all couples? One night Deeks' life is changed completely, and irreversibly. Because he discovers he has a young daughter, and he was now her only parent. How will their fledgling relationship cope with the sudden development of parenthood, not to mention how this will turn both Deeks and Callen's life upside down. Will their relationship be able to survive this new responsibility? Will it make them stronger? Or will it break them apart forever?

 **2\. Family Connection**

Set just after Kensi had gone to Afghanistan in season 5. Deeks discovers he is a father to a young girl, and has become her sole guardian. Having no clue how to look after a child he turns to the remainder of the team for help. A help which inevitably falls onto Callen's shoulders as the only one who doesn't have dependants of his own. Follow how the two men muddle through the strange new world of parenting, and in doing so find that they are drawn out of their individual solitary existences to becoming something more together. First as friends, but then as family, in every sense of the word.

(Could maybe then had a little squeal which talks of Kensi's reaction to this development when she returns, but not sure about that bit).

 **So that's the choices, please let me know which you want to read as I can happily write either. I just can't decide whether to write a Callen and Deeks getting together story, or one where they are already in a relationship.**

 **Cheers, and thank you again for reading.**


	22. New Story End Note

**Hello my dears. Just to let you know that the second choice, Family Connection won the vote. Therefore this is the story I am writing. The first chapter has been posted. I hope you like it, and thanks for taking the time to read the choices and decide which you preferred.**

 **Here's a recap of the summary I posted at the end of the previous chapter.**

 **2\. Family Connection**

Set just after Kensi had gone to Afghanistan in season 5. Deeks discovers he is a father to a young girl, and has become her sole guardian. Having no clue how to look after a child he turns to the remainder of the team for help. A help which inevitably falls onto Callen's shoulders as the only one who doesn't have dependants of his own. Follow how the two men muddle through the strange new world of parenting, and in doing so find that they are drawn out of their individual solitary existences to becoming something more together. First as friends, but then as family, in every sense of the word.

(Could maybe then had a little squeal which talks of Kensi's reaction to this development when she returns, but not sure about that bit).


End file.
